Reluctance
by daniebagel
Summary: The gang starts a new year @ Hogwarts... I FINALLY FINISHED IT! I HOPE U LIKE!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: When I read the Harry Potter books, to me, they are the same age as me. I was born in 1987, so this story takes part in the future, in their 6th year.  
  
Harry woke with his scar burning. He was in his room at the Dursley house. He had just had a nightmare.Having nightmares was pretty normal for Harry, but this one particularly bothered him. He looked up at the piece of paper over his bed that he used to count down the days to the start of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Three days to go. He really missed his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and Quidditch, his favorite sport.   
  
Harry was suddenely thinking of the dream. Voldemort had been in it and and he had stood there and laughed. The he said:  
  
"You better watch your little girlfriend, there Potter. I got your parents, and I got Diggory. She's next." Then he disapparated, and Harry was walking in a graveyard. He passed the graves of his parents, Proffessor Quirrell, Cedric Diggory. Then he passed others. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of Magic, Proffessor Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, The three chasers from his quidditch team, Angelina, Alicia and Katie, Fred, George, Percy and Ginny Weaseley and Dean Thomas. At the back of the cemetary, there was a small hill. On that hill were three gravestones. The one on the left read:  
  
Ronald Weaseley  
RIP  
1987-2004  
"Suffer not for the  
Lord hath your soul now."  
  
The one on the right was not clear.Harry could read the date the dates, and the other words:  
  
1987-2004  
RIP  
Survived by her  
lover  
Harry Potter.  
  
The name was completely blurred out and it never occured to Harry who it could belong to.  
  
The gravestone in the middle, which was slightly larger, belonged to himself. It read:  
  
Harry James Potter  
1987- when I see fit  
He got away, not once,  
but three times,  
but this time,  
it was not to be  
  
Harry shuddered as he read the stone. The words "when I see fit" were glowing green. Suddenely, the ground opened in front of him and he started to fall, but he woke up before he hit the ground.  
  
Who did Voldemort mean! He had only ever dated one person, and that was Cho. But she had dumped him last summer because she thought he was cheating on her with Hermione.  
  
Harry decided it would be better to forget it. It was just a dream, right?  
  
***  
  
September 1st dawned bright and early on a Friday morning. Harry got up, dressed and went downstairs. His Uncle looked up and smiled. Harry could tell it was only because was leaving until June. But what Uncle Vernon didn't know, was that if Sirius' charges were cleared, he wouldn't be coming back at all. They drove to King's Cross in silence and Uncle Vernon didn't even bother to say goodbye to Harry as he got out of the car.  
  
As he entered the station, he saw Ron right away. How could he miss that flaming red hair? He said hi and then asked, "Where's Hermione?" He was suprised at how eager he was to see her. "I dunno. Wait, there she is!" Ron said.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. She looked amazing. She had straigtened and dyed her hair. She had grown a bit too.   
  
"Ron! Harry!" she called, coming over and giving them both a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Uh, Herm" Harry stuttered. "You...you look great". "Well you do too" she answered. Harry smiled. He had finally stated to grow some muscle and no longer looked all scrawny.He looked, well, good.  
  
***  
  
As they entered the familiar dormitory, Ron remarked to Harry,  
  
"Wow. Herm's really changed huh? She's like..."  
  
"Go on Ron. I know you want to say it." said Harry teasingly.  
  
"Hey I'm taken" he said as he placed a picture of of his girlfriend, Lavender on the bedside table. "I just noticed she was being eyed, especially by you."  
  
"Excuse me?! Herm's my friend, and I wasn't eyeing her, I was just-"  
  
  
"Yeah. Sure. I've known you for five years. You've got it worse for Herm that you did for Cho. And that's bad."  
  
"Ron, believe what you will, but I don't have a crush on her!"  
  
Ron smiled as he climbed into bed. "Whatever you say Harry!"  
  
But Harry knew exactly what Ron was saying. He had seen the eyes in Hermione's direction and with every one he saw, came, what was undoubtedly a pang of jealousy. He had a huge crush on Hermione. But the thing was, she was well, Ron almost said it, she was gorgeous. With those sexy looks she could have any guy in the school. Would she want him?  
  
***  
  
Hermione crept into Harry and Ron's Dormitory. She went to Harry's bed and sat down at the foot of the bed. All the attention earlier that evening had felt good but she wished Harry had looked at her the way everyone else had. His look was different. It was almost as though he was in awe. But she wanted him to look at her with that look, that "I want You" look. But no, she was just good ol' Herm. She was so in love with him, but she was just a friend.   
  
"Herm, why don't you just tell him?" said a sleepy voice.  
  
"Ron?!" she said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Come here"  
  
She drew the curtain behind her as she sat down on his bed. "How long have you been sitting there watching me?" she asked.  
  
'Oh, a good half an hour. And if you're wondering, I also know exactly why you've been sitting there, staring at Harry."  
  
"Ron, I hate this. I'm here at three in the morning at his bedside crying, and he just thinks of me as a friend!"  
  
"Herm!" Ron said in exasperated voice "Open your eyes! Harry's in love with you! He has been for I don't know how long! Didn't you see the way he was looking at you all through the feast?"  
  
"No Ron. I did see. I saw everyone. Everyone else had this look, like wow, I'd lik to get my hands on that, and Harry just, well, didn't!" She leaned up against his stomach as she started once again to cry.  
  
"Hermione! Think about it. All those other guys looked at you like that because you have, you are, well...you know what I mean. Harry was looking at you in awe, Hermione. You amaze him. You are the most singularly beautiful thing on this earth to him. He loves you. He needs you to tell him that you love him back."  
  
Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Ron"  
  
"No prob. Now, beautiful, tomorrow you tell him, K?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron kissed her goodnight and she made her way to the door, but paused in the doorway. Tiptoeing, she made her way over to Harry's bed. Noislessly drawing the curtain she climbed into bed with him. She gripped his hand and kissed him goodnight, and they both slept peacefully.  
  
***  
  
Harry awoke on Saturday morning to the smell of flowers, and then he realized it was shampoo. Hermi was lying in bed with him. She was gripping his hand and looked beautiful even in her sleep. Harry wondered why she was there, but really didn't care.  
  
***  
  
Hermione awoke beside Harry, who was still asleep. Glancing at her watch, she went to get up, but Harry was gripping her hand. He stirred and said in a sleepy voice "Stay with me. It's Saturday. No classes." She smiled and crawled back into the bed, and wrapping her arms around Harry, she fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up to an empty bed. "Harry?" she called. His head peeked through the curtain. "Yes?" "Oh, nothing. I'm just-"  
"Hungry?" he said, and passed her a muffin. He flopped down on the bed and Herm put her head on his stomach and started to eat her muffin.  
  
"So, Miss Granger" said Harry, laughing. 'What was the reason for your little escapade into my bed last night?"  
  
"Harry I-" she gasped as she pulled a silver chain out of her muffin. On the chain was small locket. "Oh my God Harry!" Inside the locket, on one side, was a picture of her, Ron and Harry, and on the other, just the two of them. "Harry, where did you-" He cut her off. "My mother's locket." he said as he fastened around her neck. "I want you to have it." "Harry, I could-" "I love you Hermi. I always have, and always will, so just take the fuckin' locket and let me kiss you!" Hermione giggled as she rolled over on her front. "Well, I guess you'll do. You've got the knight in shining armor part down." He leaned over, then paused. "What? Don't go all sentimental on me!"She giggled again. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you are, and how you could have had anyone in the school. But you want me." "Who better than Famous Harry Potter?" and with that she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. "I love you Harry Potter. Not because you're famous, not because you've saved me and the wizarding world, but because of who you are, the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you kiss me and the way you love me so completely that you're in awe, of little old me. Now kiss me and never let me forger that." He kissed her, and they stayed that way until Ron came into the room.  
  
"Get up Harry! It's nearly three o'clock. You can't keep-" and then he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing, Hermione in her flannel pyjamas lying on top of a fully dressed Harry. His jaw dropped and then he started laughing.  
  
"It took you long enough! You guys have liked each other since first year! Hello! We're in sixth year! It took you guys five years and a day to finally do something about it!"  
  
"I have to go get changed" said Hermione. "See you guys later."  
  
"Bye" Harry and Ron both said.  
  
"So" said Ron, after she had left. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Come on! She slept in your bed!"  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Well, she was sitting at the foot of your bed last night at three AM crying, and I was awake and talked to her. She went to leave, and then she went and crawled in to your bed."  
  
"Well, all that happened this morning was that I gave her the locket and kissed her."  
  
"God you are so stupid Harry! You've liked her since you met her, and it was so obvious she liked you. What were you waiting for?"  
  
That's the end of part one!  
  
  
Sorry if it was really mushy, but hey? what can I do!  
  
~Danie  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two of Reluctance. I know I really should be working on the final part of Oh How The Years Go By, but I want it to be good, so I really have to think about it.  
  
  
Harry was making his way back from a particularly taxing Quidditch practice when he ran in to a very red faced and angry looking Cho.  
  
"I was right, wasn't I?" she screamed shrilly. "You were with that poofy-haired bitch the whole time weren't you? Weren't you!!"  
  
"Cho! I would never che-"  
  
"Don't lie to me Harry Potter or I'll tie that Firebolt of yours in to a knot! You cheated on me you lying son of a bitch! Now admit it!"  
  
"I didn't cheat you Cho, honest! I broke up with you a year and half ago! If I'm with Herm, it's none of your fuckin' buisness!"  
  
Ron walked up just as Cho swung her hand back,  
  
  
******************SLAP***********************  
  
"Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark" said Ron as Harry stumbled under the force of the smack he had just been given and Cho stomped off.  
  
"Tell me about it. Whoah, that bitch has a mean arm..."  
  
"Come on, lets get to the common room, if I'm much mistaken, Hermione will be there, and she'll show no objection to kissing you better."  
  
They met Hermione just outside the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"Is it just me, she asked, or is little miss Cho in vindictive mood, because she just spit on me when we met in the hall way."  
  
Harry just nodded and pointed to the red mark on his face in the perfect shape of a hand.  
  
"That's gotta hurt" she said and went to kiss him, but before their lips (and tongues ;) ) met, pain shot through Harry's scar and a voice flashed through his head, "I said stay away Potter... or they'll be consequences!"  
  
"Oww!" he yelled, pulling away and clutching his scar.  
  
"Harry what is it?" she asked, confused. "Is it your scar?"  
  
"No, it's nothing...I just have a...uh... headache. Gotta go." And with that he rushed through the portrait hole and up to his dormitory.  
  
"That was wierd" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah" replied Ron. "I never thought he'd refuse a kiss from you!"  
  
"Shut up Ron." said Hermione, laughing, but deep inside, she was worried. Ron was right, he wouldn't duck out of a kiss and run off like that. Someting was wrong.  
  
***  
  
Harry lay down on his bed, panting. "Oh no", he thought. "I should have taken that dream more seriously. Now I can't touch Hermi, oh god. This is too much."  
  
He lay in silence for a moment, until Hermione came in. "Harry, are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah." he said, trying to inch a way from Herm as she sat down on his bed. "Just a head ache."  
  
"Are you sure? You seem kind of, well, distant."  
  
"Yes. I just wanna get some sleep."  
  
"Okay. Would you like me to sit here with you for a while?"  
  
"No it's okay, go finish your homework."  
  
Harry cringed as she bent down to kiss him, but to his relief, the pain was not so strong, but the words in his head made him shiver.  
  
I shall not warn you again.  
  
Hermione pulled the covers up around him and whispered good night, as he fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with unpleasant dreams.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat up in bed, cold sweat upon his brow. He had dreamed the dream again, only, the tombstone he could once not read was clealy legiable.  
  
Hermione P. Granger.  
  
He had to distance himself from her...before it was too late. It would kill him, not being able to hold her, but he'd do what he had to do. To keep her alive.  
  
  
  
So, yet another fanfic author portrays Cho as a bitch.  
  
hehe!  
  
well I hope you enjoyed that!  
  
review or e-mail me!  
  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
  
Love ya lotz,  
  
~Danie   
  



	3. Chapter 3

This is the third part opf Reluctance. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm really worried about Harry. He looks as  
if he's always in pain and he keeps avoiding me.  
Every time I go to touch him, he flinched, and  
he's pale. It's scaring me. Something's wrong  
and I can't even help. He's skipping meals   
and looks more sickly every day. I want to   
hold him, but he won't let me near him. I  
love him so much. I think he's slowly killing  
himself....and me.  
  
Hermione  
  
  
*******  
  
Hermione's fears were not ill-founded. Harry tried to avoid her, but he could tell it was hurting her. Just as it was hurting him. If he ever cought her glancing at him, her face was veiled in worry. But what else could he do? He would rather avoid her...than see her die.  
  
*******  
  
Ron was extremely worried about his best friend. He constantly looked ill and was very quiet. At least he was talking to him, unlike Hermione. It made Ron very angry, watching how Hermione was taking it. She had sat in his arms crying many a time and she was withdrawn. Harry was totally avoiding her, but Ron new there had to be a good reason. He saw him gazing at her all day, longing written all over his face. No. The situation had Voldemort written all over it. But Hermione just couldn't see.  
  
*******  
  
"Get up, Harry!" Ron yelled, drawing the Velvet curtains. "You're going to be late for Potions!"  
  
Harry sat up in bed, feeling very ill indeed. He was ice cold, his vision was blurred and his head was spinning. He stood up, but swayed and the spot, and collapsed, hitting his head on the way.  
  
Ron ran to the hospital wing to fetch Madam Pomfrey.  
  
*******  
  
Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, to face a very grim matron. "What's wrong with him Poppy?" asked Dumbledore fearing the answer.  
  
"The brishteh fever".  
  
"You mean like James?."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
  
  
Oh, a bit of a cliffhanger! This was a short one! Brishteh( pronounced brishda) is a gaelic (irish) word, and if any of you figure out what it means, tell me in your review. I will be most impressed. I'll tell you what it means in the next part, if no one guesses right.  
  
By the way, for any of you who've read shared hatred, I've found someone to draw the portrait. (Thank you claire!) I'm going to revise that story, and will omit the portrait, putting it into to a fic of it's own!  
  
If any of you want to know what's gonna happen in any of my stories, or have a question to ask, tell me in your review ( i'll need your e-mail) and I'll e-mail you, answering your questions!  
  
review, or e-mail me!  
  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth part...I think this is gonna be a long fanfic.....  
  
  
  
  
Ron rocked Hermione as she cried in his arms. It seemed he was doing it a lot lately. But this time it was not because Harry was being a jerk and avoiding Hermione. There was something very wrong with Harry. Someting very serious. All they had heard was that he was in a coma, and they could not wake him.  
  
There was a soft knock on the door. It was Dean. "Dumbledore wants to see you both in the hospital wing. It's about Harry." he said solemnly. Then he turned to leave.  
  
"Herm, come on, we have to go see Dumbledore." said Ron, pulling her to her feet. She followed reluctantly, wiping her red eyes.  
  
Upon reaching the hospital wing, they knocked on the door and Dumbledore answered.  
  
He led them to some chairs in the corner and Hermione immediatly asked if they could see Harry.  
  
"Soon" said Dumbledore. "But we must answer some questions first. Harry has the brishteh fever."  
  
"I've never heard of that." said Hermione quietly. "But I do know a bit of Gaelic. Brishteh means broken. (A/N bet none of you guessed that!)"  
  
"Yes, it does mean broken. You've never heard of the fever because it's extremely rare and deadly."  
  
Hearing the word deadly, Hermione tried to choke back a sob and gripped Ron's hand.  
  
"I need you to answer some questions. Did Harry try to avoid you or distance himself from you guys at all?"  
  
Hermione bowed her head and started to cry once again. "Yes" answered Ron, Hermione couldn't speak. "At first he would cringe everythime Hermione came near him, and then he just ignored her. He would talk to me, but he was ver withdrawn."  
  
Dumbledore was listening intently. "Did he ever say anything about his scar hurting?"  
  
"Is Voldemort doing this, Proffessor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, still in tears, deathgrip on Ron's hand.  
  
"No, he can't cause the fever." he answered, but he looked scared. And that only made Herm feel worse. "Is there anything else you can remember about his behaviour?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I know he constantly has nightmares, but he's always had those. He hasn't been eating well, trying to avoid Hermione, he didn't go down to breakfast. He was starting to look very sickly and pale. But I could see him in class, Dumbledore! He didn't want to be distanced from her. He sat in class staring at her all day. Longing was all over his face!"   
  
Dumbledore bowed his head for a few minutes, as though deep in thought. Then he said:  
  
"The brishteh fever has a very specific cause. It's depression, combined with seperation from something that that person needs. A non-material thing. I have a feeling Voldemort was driving him away from Hermione, using dreams and getting inside his head. He hoped it would make him miserable, which it did. He would then be easy to manipulate and to take to the dark side. But Voldemort was not counting on the fever. Harry was seperated from you Hermione. He needed you. You two have a special link. You two are in love and Harry could never survive at the moment without it. The fever ruined his plan. The problem is,Harry will die if we do not do somthing about the fever. If we do, he'll still try to avoid you Hermione, making him vulnerable to Voldemort, or could make him sick again. And if he stops avoiding you.......Voldemort will come after you.  
  
Hermione could not take it any more. She fainted into Ron's arms.  
  
  
Another cliffhanger! What will they do?  
  
This story is going along real good. I just thought of a HUGE plot twist which will come in the next two parts!  
  
review or e-mail me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
If you have any ideas, they're welcome, or any guesses of how the story's gonna be, add them in your review!  
  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com   
  
P.S Ha! bristeh means broken!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes part five! Some major answers will be given.  
please review this, the more reviews, the sooner the next part will be up!  
  
Hermione awoke and found herself in her dormitory. It took her a few minutes to remember the conversation she and Ron had had with Dumbledore. Things didn't look good. Either Harry died from the brishteh fever, he went to the dark side or Voldemort would come after her.  
  
Hermione jumped in a hot shower, but she she was still freezing. Chills ran up and down her spine. It was either Harry or her. Looking at it, really, she had a better chance. She might be able to escape.  
  
She quickly got dressed, and hurried down the hall, towards Dumbledore's office, but then she realized she didn't know the password. Luckily, she met Proffesor McGonagall in the entrance hall.  
  
"Proffesor McGonagall, do you know where Proffesor Dumbledore is?"  
  
"Yes, he in the hospital wing".  
  
She turned, and saying thanks over shoulder, hurried to the hospital wing.   
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore?" she said walking through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm here Hermione." he called wearily from behind a curtain. "Come here."  
  
Behind the curtain he sat, next to Harry. Hermione gasped. He looked so pale. Walking toward the bed, she grabbed his hand. It was like ice. "He's so cold, Proffesor." she said sadly. "I thought it was a fever."  
  
"It is", he said, taking her hand and placing it over his heart.It was extremely hot, as if his heart was on fire. She pulled her hand back, stopped herself from crying  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore, I've been thinking and, really I-"  
  
"Miss Granger, I know you want to save Harry, and that you think you would have the best chance of getting away. But it is very dangerous."  
  
"I know, but what else-"  
  
"Let me explain. You're extremely intelligent Hermione. You know that many rare diseases are passed down heretickly, right?"  
  
She nodded. "You mean.... James had it? The brishteh fever?"  
  
"Yes. It was very serious, and it nearly killed him. We saved him just in time. Luckily for him, there was no danger if we revived him."  
  
"Okay, so Harry's father had the fever. What does that have do with it now?"  
  
"Everything, Hermione. The brishteh fever is not like the measels or chicken pox. It is very easy to get it again. Hermione, did Harry ever tell you what he saw after he and Cedric took the Triwizard Cup?"  
  
She shook her head and waited for him to continue.  
  
"Do you know what Priori Incantatem is?" Seeing the puzzled look on her face he continued. "When too wands with cores that came from the same place or animal, they do not work properly and they're conected. If one wizard wills it, the spells that the other wizard's wand preformed will be forced from the wand. A sort of shodow."  
  
"So a shadow of Harry's parents came out of Voldemort's wand?"  
  
"Yes. We've all heard the stories, and Voldemort said it himself , he killed James and then Lily. But Harry said, James came out of the wand first."  
  
"You mean......that Voldemort lied about who he killed first? Why?"  
  
"We don't know. He probably didn't even care. But can you think Hermione, what this has to do with the fever?"  
  
"Did Lily cause the fever the first time?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. He was glad she was figuring it out.  
  
"Lily died first, so their link with each other was cut. The fever.....Dumbledore, you think it was the fever that killed Harry's dad and not Voldemort?!"  
  
"Not entirely. Voldemort did kill him, he came out of the wand. The fever can strike very quickly. Lily and James' link was severed quickly, so the fever probably overcame James right away, making him extremely weak, probably unconscience, meaning-"  
  
" all Voldemort had to do was a simple little curse."  
  
'Exactly. So you see, this is why we can't just give Voldemort the chance to get you Miss Granger. It will get you both killed! We cannot risk that."  
  
"What are we going to do Proffesor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione, after a moment's pause.  
  
"I don't know Hermione." he answered. "But were running out of time."  
  
  
  
So you guys, there are your major answers!  
I don't have much to say except that I'll try to get the next part up soon!  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!  
  
review or E-MAIL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Warning: This part is king of Long, but Harry wakes up!!!!!  
  
Dumbledore had left Hermione alone with Harry. Things were bad. Dumbledore looked scared. Hermione was terrified. No matter what they did, Harry would most likely die, and Hermione could even get caught in this feud between enemies.  
  
She took his hand. He was so pale, so cold. Scarcely breathing. She couldn't handle it anymore. She broke down and cried. She cried about all the things she would miss about this beautiful boy with green eyes and messy hair.  
  
A shaking hand reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Don't cry, Hermi, don't."  
  
She opened her eyes. "Harry?!"  
  
He was pale as ever, but he was out of his coma. She wanted to jump on him, kiss him, hug him, but something held her back.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay, I thought you were.... You scared me! I though you'd finally, i thought I lost you!" The folowing words she did not mean to say, but she had to. They just came out. "Why? Why, Harry, did you do this? What drove to hurt me, and yourself, so much?!"  
  
Harry wanted to say something back, but remembered the dreams. He turned his head, as a single tear slid down his cheek. He could not let her be had by Voldemort. He would never forgive himself.  
  
Hermione felt so angry when he turned his head away. He couldn't keep doing this. It would kill him. "Harry Potter! Answer me! You're going to kill yourself! Don't do this to me again!" and then the grief came. "Please don't do this to me again Harry! I need you....I love you!"  
  
But he kept his head turned. She walked out of the Hospital wing, tears still hopelessly streaming down her face, fist clenched. But she still cought the faint whisper:  
  
"Hermi, I'm sorry."  
  
****************  
  
Hermione and Ron sprinted towards the Headmaster's office. As they burst into the room, they was met with many pairs of eyes. The staff were obviously having a meeting.  
  
"Oh, um sorry, but we thought you should know started Ron.  
  
"Harry woke up."  
  
There were a few sighs of relief and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore followed them out of the office.  
  
"Did he say anything to you Hermione?" asked Dumbledore as they walked down the winding steps.  
  
She nodded. "He told me not to cry, and then he remembered to ignore me."  
  
"I will speak to him after Madam Pomfrey takes a look at him. You two go back to your commom room and get some rest."  
  
Ron and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor Tower. "He ignored you again Herm?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes! He did! And it made me so mad Ron! I yelled at him! I'm surprised half the school didn't hear me screaming at him to quit ignoring me! And you know what Ron? I screamed at him and I don't feel any better!"  
  
Ron sat her down in front of the fire and wrapped them both in a blanket, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone normal? Like Neville, you, or even Malfoy! Why did I have to fall in love with a guy who can speak with snakes and gets a different death threat every year?"  
  
"I guess you're just lucky." he aswered, and they both laughed.  
  
"Thanks Ron, you're so good to me." she said kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"Well I had to pay you back somehow for all the times I copied your homework."  
  
The two fell asleep there in front of the fire, while Dumbledore spoke with Harry in the Hospital Wing.  
  
******************************  
  
"Is well enough, Poppy? May I talk to him?"  
  
"Normally, I would say no, but under the circumstances, I think it's unavoidable." She closed her self in the office, and Dumbledore entered the curtained-off area.   
  
"How are you feeling, Harry?"  
  
"Not very well. And Hermione screaming at me didn't really help. How long was I out, any way?"  
  
"A couple of days. Long enough to have everyone very worried about you. I need you to answer some questions, Harry. The situation is becoming very grave, we have to do something soon." Harry looked puzzled but let the elderly man continue. "Were you avoiding Miss Granger because Voldemort said he'd kill her?"  
  
Harry bowed his head. "What else was I supposed to do Proffesor? I don't want Hermione dead!"  
  
"Nor do I, Harry. But you nearly killed yourself. You brought on the Brishteh Fever, it's a miracle that you're awake and able to talk to me right now."  
  
"The Brishteh fever? Is that what I have?"  
  
"Yes. It's caused by depression and a seperation from someting that you need. Harry, you cannot keep ignoring Miss Granger! You'll kill yourself! You'll either bring back the fever worse than it is now, or you'll become vulnerable, you'll be playing right into Voldemort's hands. This was just what he wanted. But he wasn't counting on the fever."  
  
"But Hermione will die!"  
  
"We must risk that! We will try to provide protection. But we must not let the fever be your downfall, just as it was your father's."  
  
"What kind of Protec- What do you mean the fever was my father's downfall?"  
  
"Harry, It will all be explained in time, but now we must focus on the present. We will use the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"But it didn't work for-"  
  
"It didn't work for your parents, but we must hope against hope it will work for you."  
  
  
  
Okay that was really long, so i rushed the ending a bit. Any way, I hope you enjoed!  
  
review or e-mail me.  
  
I'm right now working on the second part of Full of Grace. It should be up soon!  
  
luv y'all,  
  
  
~Danie   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Will the Fedelius Charm work for Harry and Herm? Will Harry finally realize he can't ignore what he needs? (Okay, I'm starting to sound like the corny announcer at the end of saturday morning cartoons! Anyways....." Read on to find out!  
  
Thank you so much to Nice! My only faithful reviewer!!!! Your nucemess is apreciated! (Okay so that was real corny.....)  
  
Oh, and lexi black, hope you figured out how to upload stories!  
  
  
Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore office.  
  
"Miss Granger, we're going to try the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"You mean like Lily and James?" she asked a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Yes. But this time I will be the secret keeper. No one will know where you and Harry are except Sirius and I. Not even Ron. We will place you in an unused teacher's quaters near this office, and your food and and Homework will be delivered to you. Please Hermione, I know this is hard, but try to knock some sense into him Hermione. Before it's too late."  
  
"Does he know about....his father?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore! You should have told him! Now I'm going to have to I din't know if he'll listen!"  
  
"He did want to hear anything about his father when I spoke to him! He'll believe it if it came from you. Now go pack your things and come back here. Don't tell anyone where your going."  
  
"Can I tell Ron?"  
  
"He can know everything, except where you're going. But no one else."  
  
**********************  
  
Hermione dragged her heavy trunk down the stairs in the common room. Everyone else was so wrapped up in themselves, they didn't notice. Ron was playing wizard chess with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Ron can I talk to you for a minute?" He stood up, and followed her toward the portrait hole. She explained about the Fidelius Charm and How her and Harry would be hidden.  
  
"It's almost Christmas! You'll be locked up through the holiday."  
  
"I know. Go home for the Holidays. Harry and I will be fine."  
  
They hugged, and Ron whispered as she left the common room dragging her trunk:  
  
"Good luck, Hermi"  
  
****************  
  
Hermione entered the place where she would be 'Imprisoned' for a while. It was quite large, with two beds, a bathroom, a study/library, a small kitchen and a minute sitting room. Harry was already asleep on his bed. Glancing at him, she asked:  
  
"Will he be alright?"  
  
"The effects of the fever are wearing off" Dumbledore answered, "but he's still weak. Becareful." Hermione gave the old man a hug before he locked them in, telling her that Sirius would visit them every once in a while to make sure they were okay.  
  
She flopped down on her bed, gazing across the room at Harry. She would tell him as soon as he woke up. He needed to know. But she soon drifted off to sleep herself, fully clothed on top of the blanket. She did not wake until morning.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione awoke, her blankets twisted in a knot around her. She had slept fitfully, and was haunted by indecipherable dreams. She rubbed her eyes. She didn't remember taking off her cloak, hat and shoes, but they were placed neatly at the end of the bed. Harry must have done it. She hopped out of bed, hoping to find that he had come to his senses.  
  
The door to the study was ajar and pushing it open, she saw Harry, asleep on top of a book. Taking a closer look, she noticed it was a photo album. I held pictures of Her, Harry, and Ron.  
  
She decided to shake him awake. She had to tell him, had to get it off her chest.  
  
"Harry, wake up." she said gently. He didn't budge. "Harry! Wake up!" He slowly raised his head, rubbling his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily. Checking her watch, she replied, "11:30. Time to get up."  
  
He stood up, and went into the bedroom, looking for a clean shirt.  
  
"Wait, Harry. Before you say or do anything, I have to tell you something. Something Dumbledore should have told you. What you're doing is dangerous because-"  
  
"Why is it dangerous Hermione? Don't you see! Voldemort will kill you! I wouldn't be able to forgive mysel-"  
  
"Harry! We're using the Fedelius Charm! No one knows were here! How could this be dangerous! Harry you have to listen! Your father-"  
  
"The Fidelius Charm didn't work for my parents! Why should it work for us!"  
  
"Harry listen-"  
  
"No Hermione! I won't!"  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. "Petrificus Totallus!!!"  
  
Harry's arms snapped to his side and his body stiffened. He fell to the floor painfully.  
  
"I didn't want to do that, but you have to listen. Your father had the Bristeh Fever when he was younger and it nearly killed him. You got it from him. But Dumbledore rekonn that your father got it agan. Remember Priori Incantatem? Harry your father came out of the wand first! Meaning it was your mother who died first, not your dad like Voldemort said. Your parents shared a link Harry, just like we do. When Lily died, the fever most likely immediately hit James, knocking him unconcious. Your father would have a had a good chance if it wasn't for the fever. So you see Harry! You cxan't keep doing this! You'll make yourself sick again, Voldemort will get you, or he'll get me! Which would kill you in the end! Stop this now Harry. Before it's too late. I can't take much more of this."  
  
Hermione watched as Harry'd eyes, the only moving part of his body, welled up with tears. She muttered the counter-curse and he stood up. They both faced each other, unable to stop the tears. They just stood there, until, finally Hermione threw her arms around him. "Stop this now Harry. I won't be able take any more." He finally returned the embrace. "I don't know who to trust anymore." She put he hand on his cheek. "Trust me."   
  
Finally their lips (A/N and Tongues! I know you've all been wating for that!!!!!!!) met, the warmth returned between them. They feel backwards on the bed and hermione flung off her Robe.  
  
"Hermione, I can't do this..I"  
  
She silenced him, finger against her lips. He finally complied, kissing her back.  
  
Eventually they just lay there arm in arm. It felt good. But Harry knew he shouldn't have. Whatever Hermione said, it was too dangerous. He had to stay away. He could not be tempted. Hermione had finally fallen asleep, a content look on her face. She had finally got what she wanted. Little did she know she was about to lose it again. Harry slipped out of her arms and slowly got dressed. He kissed her on the forehead, and with one look back, slipped out the window on his broom.  
  
********************  
  
Hermione woke up alone. She had a bad feeling, and jumped out of bed, pulling on a bath robe. She races through their living space and couldn't find Harry anywhere. Her heart sank.  
  
And then she saw the open window.  
  
  
She had been banging on the wall adjacent to Dumbledore's office, until Sirius finally came in.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione? Dumble dore and I heard the banging when we came into the office."  
  
"Sirius! Harry's gone!"  
  
Sirius went pale. "What?! How?"  
  
"His broom's gone, the window's open!"  
  
"Dumbledore!......."  
  
  
oh man! Don't cha just luv cliff hangers?  
  
anyway.... you know the ritual...review, yaddiyadaya!  
  
Pleez!  
  
~Danie  



	8. Chapter 8

Hey, here's the next part. This one has some ugly language, some sick thoughts and some, well just read it, but you've been warned!  
  
  
Sirius led Hermione into the headmaster's office and shut the door. Dumbledore's face held an extremely grave expression.  
  
"I konw you're probably tired of me asking, but Hermione, I need to konw what happened."  
  
Hermione told the the story, until she came to the part where she and Harry had slept together. 'I should tell him,' she thought 'but, then his of opnion of me might be....well lower." Deciding against it, she said:  
  
"We both flopped down on the bed, and just lay there for a while, eventually falling asleep. When I woke up.......he was gone."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Is it just me, Dumbledore, or are all the Potters, well, extremely ignorant?"   
  
The old man's eyes had lost their glint and his face was edged with worry. "Yes it does seem that way. Well start a search party. Sirius, call Remus, Arabella, Mundungus, the rest of the crowd. This is more important that what they're working on now." He picked up him wand and conjured up a goblet. "Get some sleep Hermione. One of us will check on you in the morning. This potion will help." Then, smiling weakly, he added, "We'll find him, Hermione. I promise."  
  
She shuffled out of the room, carrying her goblet. Closing the door behind her she flopped down on Harry's bed, careful not to spill the fizzy potion. "Sirius is right." she said out loud to herself. "Harry is the most ignorant asshole I've ever met! The only problem is I'm in love with him." She felt like crying, but she couldn't. Her tears wre all used up. She swallowed her potion, the fizz tickling her throat. She immediatly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
**********************  
  
"Dumbledore, this is getting really complicated. We have to find Harry. Now."  
  
Albus Dumbledore had his head in his hands. "I know,Sirius, I know. What we need is.... Divination!"  
  
"Divination? Dumbledore, you gotta be kidding! I took it, and It was nothing but a hoax. I think even you would have enough sense not to trust this to Trewlawney, and the only people in our group who took it and were any good at it were Lily, Krista and Arabella. There is a leeeeeetle problem though. Lily was murdered, Krista's insane and Arabella's off looking for Harry!!"  
  
"Sirius, calm down! We'll call for Arabella."  
  
************************  
  
"Sirius, please!"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, I mean I don't know if Dumbledore will-"  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione whined. "It's two days before Christmas, Harry's still missing, I haven't seen any civilisation except for you and Dumbledore for I don't know how long, and even though you guys are very nice, I'd like to see my best friend for Christmas!!! I don't care who, but someone has to drag their butt over to the Burrow and pick him up! I'm going stir crazy alone!!!"  
  
He was surprised at how loud Hermione could be when she was mad, but still had a doubtful look on his face. But then she had an Idea.  
  
"Sirius" she said, lowering her voice to normal volume. "What would you do, if you were locked away at Christmas, knowing everyone else was having a good time? What would you do if you couldn't play pranks on Snape with the other marauders? How would you feel-"  
  
"Okay! Okay! You've got me convinced, but Dumbledore may not be so sure. I'll see If he''l let Ron sisit you for one or two days."  
  
"Thank you!" she said, jumping up to give him a hug.  
  
"You're welcome. I have to talk to Dumbledore, and I'm sure you have lts of work to catch up on." he peered over at the desk in the corner, laughing at Hermione's expression.  
  
"Oh my God! I forgot to do my homework, in the midst of everything! I'm going to fail my exams and-"  
  
"Hermione, if anyone fails, it won't be you. Believe me. If what Harry tells me is true, you don't even need to study."  
  
And with that he left her to frantically try to catch up.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ron, I'll be there in sec, I just have-" and that's when she realized she wasn't in the commun room studying. She hadn't even heard Ron come in. She jumped up and hugged Ron, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Merry Christmas" he said, smiling back.  
  
"Ron, you don't know how happy I am to see you! I'm going stir crazy in here by myself. I'm starting to feel very clausterphobic."  
  
He looked at the pile of papers she had just been working on. "Looks just like same old Herm to me. Doing homework twenty-four seven."  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I haven't been doing it actually. This is going to take me forever."  
  
"Well, I'm staying here until the end of Christmas holidays, and I'm going to make sure it doesn't get done."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to give you a tour."  
  
She led him through the rooms. The bathroom, kitchenette, stting room, and finally, the study.  
  
"Wow, Herm." he said as he gazed at the shelves of books. "If you were in a better mood, you'd be in here tewnty-four seven reading!"  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening. "look,Ron!"  
  
There on the table was the album Harry had fallen asleep on. "Let's take a look."  
  
They left the study, and Hermione ran to the kitchen for a bag of chips. When she returned they opened the album.  
  
The book was full of pictures of them. Harry had obviously made it himself, but neither Ron nor Hermione knew how he got all the pictures.  
  
"Look Herm! It's when you gave Harry the looking glass, so when he was stuck with the Dursleys he could watch us!"  
  
Her face suddenly lit up. "oh my god Ron! I... I have a looking glass too!"  
  
"That means..."  
  
"We'll be able to see where Harry is!"  
  
She jumped off the bed and opened her trunk. Robes, socks, underwear, bras (Ron's eyes widen, but he returns to earth, remembering the reason there's lingerie flying through the air), books, quills, parchment and other paraphanelia flew through the year as Hermione searched frantically for the looking glass.  
  
Finally, she found it. It was a star-shaped prism, about as big as her hand, it remained clear for now, and the light reflected off it.  
  
"Remember to speak to it in rhyme" said Ron.  
  
"She thought for a moment and gripping it tightly in her hand, said:  
  
"Show me the one that I would marry, show me the green-eyed boy named Harry."  
  
The prism was clear no longer. It was now misty, and looked liked shifting fog. Finally, the picture appered. Hermione gasped. There sat Harry, on a tree branch, shivering in the wind and rain. He was also gripping a looking glass, but was not looking into it. Instead he was looking off into the distance, tears streaming down his face. He then started to cough violently.  
  
"He's sick again, Ron. We've got to tell Dumbledore before he kills himself."  
  
They started banging on the adjacent wall to Dumbledore's office like Hermione had done before. But to their suprise, it wasn't Sirius or Dumbledore who came. Instead, it was a tall blond woman wearing midnight blue robes.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, what's wrong?"  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm Arabella Figg. I was Harry and Ron's parents friends at Hogwarts. I'm helping to find Harry."  
  
Hermione somehow knew she wasn't lying. "I totally forgot about this until now. Harry and I both have looking glasses. I know they're very rare, but I found them and gave him the other." She then thrust the prism into Arabella's hand. "He doesn't look very good."  
  
"This will help a lot. May I borrow it?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Don't worry you guys. We will find him." And with that Arabella left them alone once again.  
  
"I hope so" said Ron. "I hope so."  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry landed his broom in a large tree. He was shivering, and his head ached. He was getting sick again. He wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and pulled the looking glass out, but his vision had started to blur and his breathing difficult. He started to cry.  
  
"Why didn't I stay? Why didn't I trust her?" And then he remembered. To save her. But he would never survive without the rest of his stuff. He mounted his broom again with difficulty. He had to go back. To get his stuff, and to say goodbye to her one last time. Little did he know, he was being watched.  
  
***************************  
  
Ron and Hermione had stayed up late talking and drinking cocoa, wrapped in a blanket. They had finally fell asleep on Harry's bed, huddled close together for warmth.  
  
Harry climbed back in through the window. He was weak and fell to the floor, his head pounding. And that's when he saw it. Hermione. Ron. In bed. He clumsily stood up. At this point he was not thinking rationally, what with the returning fever and the depression. He started yelling.  
  
"Hermione how could you! I'm trying to- Why him? Answer me bitch! You've been cheating on me with him!!! What fuck areyou doing, in bed, with Ron?!!!"  
  
They two were jolted from sleep. "Harry!" Ron yelled back. "It's not what you think! We just fell-"  
  
"Just fell into bed with each other! Ron, you bastard, I thought you were my friend!!" But then he started to sway. He was too weak  
  
Oh, man this just keeps getting more complicated huh? heehee!  
  
Thanx to Nice,(yes, Harry is very ignorant!), Lady Callie, The Game, Demon_child, darktemplar and Hahaha for their reviews in the last part!   
  
Review pleez!  
  
~Danie  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so this is getting real interesting. I hope you guys are enjoying it. It's going to be long, I'm trying not to make it too boring. If you have any complaints, e-mail them to me!  
  
Dumbledore gets real out of Character in this part. He actually YELLS @ Harry. He is not in a good mood!  
  
  
It's almost Christmas, im real life! I'm writing this dec. 8, so i'm getting into the christmas spirit (Only 2 more weeks of school!!!) anyway, I will come out with one or two Christmas fics, so stay tuned! Anyway, here goes part 9!  
  
  
Dumbledore entered the hospital wing.  
  
"Poppy?" he called.  
  
The tall women emerged from her tiny office. "Yes Albus?"  
  
"Is Harry awake yet?"  
  
"No, Why?"  
  
"Wake him."  
  
"No, proffesor, he needs to rest, he's very-"  
  
"Poppy, he's becoming a serious danger. I must speak to him now."  
  
The matron reluctantly picked up her wand. She muttered a spell, and Harry slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Poppy, but I need to talk to him in private." She nodded and closed herself in her office, muttering about this and that.  
  
"Where am I." said Harry, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"In the hospital wing. Now Harry, I'll waste no time in saying you've been very foolish."  
  
Harry didn't reply. He knew Dumbledore was not very happy.  
  
"Now, I'm going to put you back under the Fedelius Charm, in the room like before."  
  
Harry immediatly sat up. "No! Not with hermione! I was trying to save her, and what did that bitch do? She cheated on me! With Ron!"  
  
Dumbledore exploded."Harry! That's enough! Hermione did not cheat on you! She probably spent all the time you were missing crying! Harry, don't you realize! You're hurting her, and sooner or later you're both going to get killed! So please, do as I say."  
  
Harry had never seen Dumbledore like this. He was, well, frankly, terrifying. He decided it best not to argue. He still ached all over, so he felt it best to do what he said.  
  
*********************************  
  
Harry sighed as he lay down on his bed. Imprisoned again. The difference: Dumbledore had put Charms all over the place. He could not get out, or do anything to get away from Hermione or Ron.  
  
They were both sleeping.(A/N: Ron's in his own bed! Don't worry Thor Magi!) This was a good thing. He really had no desire to confront them. He didn't really remember much of what he had said to them, but he knew, it couldn't have been good. Still feeling very sick, he fell asleep himself. He fell right into the nightmares.  
  
**************************************  
  
Dumbledore fell into his office chair. He didn't know what to do. Eventually, Voldemort would find a way to get Harry. He hoped the Fedelius Charm would hold.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You yelled at him Albus?" asked McGonagall, surprised.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do, Minerva?"  
  
"I don't know. But, you- yelled?" she said again, supressing a giggle.  
  
"The Charm is not enough. He'll get them eventually."  
  
"Relax. They're safe for now."  
  
"Not from each other." he answered. "Arabella said things were getting very ugly before she stepped in. Harry thought Hermione was cheating on him."  
  
Proffesor McGonagall winced. "It'll get ugly, but they'll figure it out. They always do."  
  
"I hope so. I hope so."  
  
***************************  
  
Short Author's note: It's not done yet, I just have to say, Does anyone else think that's funny? I mean Dumbledore yelling. Yeah right! Well here comes the best part. The great Harry, Hermione, Ron Love Triangle Confrontation!!!!!!!! Grab some Popcorn! (Okay, so it may not be that interesting.....)  
  
*************************************  
  
"Harry, wake up!"  
  
"Get up! We need to talk!"  
  
He groaned and roled over.  
  
"It's no use, Hermione! He sleeps like a bloody log!  
  
"I'll wake him up!" she answered. She pulled out her wand and conjured up her bluebell flame. She held it up against sleeve.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry jumped out of bed in pain. When he came to his senses, he saw Hermione and Ron standing there.  
  
'Uh Oh' he thought. He ran the bathroom and locked himself in.   
  
"Damnit! Now I'm in for it!" He splashed cold water on his face, trying to think. But then, the door slowly opened by itself.   
  
Hermione and Ron stood, surprised on the other side.  
  
"How, did the door open?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Damn! One of Dumbledore's stupid charms! He's made so I can't even lock myself in the bathroom for more than five minutes!"  
  
"Good!" Hermione conjured up rope, and using her wand, tied him to the wall before he could even protest.  
  
"Harry! Listen to me! You have to stop this! I wasn't cheating on you! And you know it! Quit being such a jerk and stop this! Voldemort's after you, he alway has been. And now he's after me too. Maybe even Ron. Big Woop! It's just as dangerous as before. And it won't make a difference wether yopu speak to me or not. He'll still come after me! You can be very stupid, you know that! You can stay there and Think about what i said!" She waved her wand and he was now upside down, still tied to the wall.   
  
"Herm?" said Ron in a skeptical voice. "Are you sure we should just leave him there?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"No wait Hermione! Don't leave me here! Please! I did-"  
  
But she closed the door to the bathroom before he could finish.  
  
  
  
Ha! Harry got his just deserts! Will he get off his high horse and say sorry?  
Ya gotta wait for the next part!  
  
Review, or e-mail me!  
  
~Danie  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Okay, So Hermione got her strange, twisted (or should I say upside down) revenge. Will Harry say sorry? I don't know, I'm still deciding. Just kidding! Of course he'll say sorry! No one can be that ignorant can they? Okay, maybe Harry can, but whatever, VOILA LA PARTIE NUMERO DIX! For all you people who failed french, it means Here's part number ten! ;)  
  
  
Harry had been yelling at the top of his lungs for hours.  
  
Dumlbedore finally came in. "What's that noise? It sounds like Harry."  
  
"Yep." replied Hermione, not looking up from her homework.  
  
Ron explained. "Hermione tied him upside down on the wall."  
  
"I see" said Dumbledore, looking quite distracted. "Just don't leave him there too long, okay?". He then left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "Did you see that! He didn't even care that Harry's hanging upside down in the bathroom!"  
  
"I think he thinks Harry deserves it. Which he does."  
  
"Hermione, he did deserve it. But he's been hanging there for five and a half hours! What exactly are you waiting for?"  
  
"He's been yelling all this time and he hasn't once said I'm sorry, or I believe you, or I trust you. (A/N That's ignorant huh?) He can stay there all night for all I care!"  
  
Ron just shook his head. Well, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too. I just have to go brush my teeth."  
  
"You're having fun aren't you!" said Ron. "Now you're going to go into the bathroom, and brush your teeth and he's going to plead with you to let him down and you won't!"  
  
"You know me too well Ron!" she laughed.  
  
She made her way to the bathroom.  
  
"So you're finally going to let me down?" he asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
She shook her head and preceded to brush her teeth.  
  
"Come on Hermione! What the hell are you waiting for! You've had your revenge! Let me down."  
  
Now brushing her hair, she answered: "You know what, Harry? I'm wating for you to say one simple thing! You can stay here all night for all I care, until you say the word!"  
  
She then gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight!" she said in a sing-song voice, and she skipped out of the bathroom, turning the light off on her way out.  
  
"Wait Hermione! You can't leave me here all night! This is starting to hurt! Please let me down! Enough all ready!"  
  
But her bedside lamp went out, and everything was dark.  
  
"Great." he thought to himself. "Just great."  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione lay in bed. He had been there for a long time.....No. He deserved it, and she wouldn't let him down until he said sorry. He had finally given up on yelling and was now mumbling quietly to himself. Well, not really quietly, since she could hear it.  
  
"Man, I'm going to have major rope burns after this. She must have been really mad. I wonder what I said to her and Ron, must have been really bad. I should say sorry, but then again, why? It's not like I was really with it. I was, like delusional. I probably still am, since I'm talking to my self."  
  
And then he started to cough badly.  
  
"Great, and now on top everything I'm getting even more sick. I would yell for Hermione and say sorry, so I could get warm, but she's probably fast asleep. She also sleeps like a log. Fat chance of her hearing me."  
  
Hermione started to feel guilty. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Harry was still coughing and looked pale.  
  
"So you finally decided to let me down?" he asked between coughs.  
  
"Yeah. You don't sound too good."  
  
She untied the knots and caught him in her arms before he hit the ground.  
  
He muttered, "Thanks" and then added "I'm sorry."  
  
"That's all you had to say before you fruit!" (A/N: Okay, that's one of my wierd expressions, and it sounds wierd, but I felt the need to use it here!) "Harry, don't you ever leave me like that again. Promise me."  
  
He looked into her eyes and realized something. She was right. They were in as much danger as before. He couldn't keep doing this. "I promise."  
  
***************************  
  
"Oh look Dumbledore!" said Arabella, peering through the looking glass. "T'hey're making up!" (A/N:More like making out! :) )  
  
He sighed."That's a relief."   
  
  
Yeah! They made up! Well, that wasn't a depressing chapter! Anyways, I'll have the next part up soon. Review!  
  
~Danie 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry you guys for the wait. I'm trying to read a lot of fanfics. As many as I can in a small period of time.  
  
If you need reminding of what hapened in the last few chapters, here ya go. Harry blew off Hermione agin, and escaped. He then came back, and saw Ron and Herm in bed together ( NOOOO they did not do anything!!!!!!) But Harry thought they did, and started yelling all sorts of shit at them, but he then collapsed, partly because Arabella body-binded him and because of the fever. Anyway, when he was bewtter, herm got her revenge, tied him upside down on the wall (he deserved it!) but she finally let him down, and they kissed and everything was all betta! (For now........)  
  
Here goes part 11!  
  
Ron slowly awoke. Barely opening his eyes, he walked to the bathroom to splash water on his face.  
  
"Hey Harry, how was you're night-"  
  
But then he realized harry wasn't hanging on the wall anymore.  
  
Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Harry sitting at the table.  
  
"So what was it? Did Herm's guilt finally set in or did you say sorry." Then rethink what he had just said, "Wait, don't tell me. It was her guilt."  
  
Harry sighed. "Yep. Hermione's guilt wins every time."  
  
"Some nasty rope burns huh?"  
  
Harry rubbed his wrists. "You have no idea."  
  
He and Ron had already started on chocolate dougnuts with sprinkles and custard (A/N my favorite! Why do all the good foods have to be so damn fattening?!) when Hermione came in, sleepy but cheerful.  
  
At the sight of her, Harry's head started to throb. It got worst and worst as she got near, trying to give him a kiss. And then came the blinding pain. His scar hurt worst than ever, worst than the Cruciatus curse. He was trembling violently, and fell of the chair. Then last thing he heard before the world went dark was Hermione's frightened scream.  
  
***********************************  
  
He was running down the hallway, Hermione was slightly ahead. Stumbled and fell, looking with fear right into his eyes. He took out his wand, thinking of a simple healing curse, so they could both get away from whatever they were running from. But the words that came out were not those of a healing curse.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
************************************  
  
"Dumbledore! What happened?!"  
  
"It was his scar, Sirius."  
  
"It's hurting him again? This can't be good."  
  
"It's worst. Hermione and Ron say it started to flash. As soon as Miss Granger came into the room. ANd when he colapsed, it started to ooze green."  
  
Sirius stared in horror. "Do you think Voldemort knows?"  
  
"About the fever? Yes. And he's playing it to his advantage. But there's something else he must not find out about. It would destroy Harry in a second."  
  
"Dumbledore, do you think we should tell Harry?"  
  
"The time will come. Now, it's too dangerous. Voldemoert is digging into Harry's mind. Trying to read the signs. He must not find out."  
  
************************************  
  
Harry was running down a hall. He was pulling Hermione by the hand.  
  
"I can't run anymore Harry!" she cried. "We have to fight."  
  
They both pulled out their wands and reluctantly turned around.  
  
Harry looked in to a pair of eyes. Apair terrifyingly familiar eyes..........  
  
Ooooh! Don't ya just luv the cliffies in this story. I don't know exactly where this is going yet, but hey, writing on hunches straight out of your head usually works out allright, doesn't it? Well, if any one can tell me who Harry sees, or what the secret is, you'll get a prize! Maybe I'll e-mail you the rest of the parts!  
  
Wait. I don't even know what they yet! Okay, I have an idea. But tell me your ideas pleez, in reviews or e-mail me, and if I use you idea(s) You will get the prize and an honorable mention! Fair enough?  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Review!  
  
Or e-mail me!  
  
~dANIE 


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so this story continues to be based on my hunches and wierd inspirations. I have no idea where it's going in the long run, and I know it's starting to get boring, so I will try to spice it up a little!  
  
8 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS!!!!!! OMG! I haven't started my shopping!!!!!!!! This could be a little problem........  
  
Hermione sat at Harry's bedside. She'd seen way too much of the hospital wing, way too much.  
  
Harry's scar continued to flash every once in a while. He lay in a fitful coma, plagued by mightmares.....  
  
************************  
  
"Hermione! Run! Now get out of here!"  
  
"No! Harry, you can't do this alone it will kill you!"  
  
But she was grabbed from behind.  
  
A knife blade ran across her throat and he watched in horror as she slumped to the ground.  
  
And then her attacker came out of the shadows. The eyes pierced the utter darkness.  
  
And then came the pain.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Harry, I don't know how much longer I can do this" she said gripping her hand. This is worst than-"  
  
Harry began to tremble violently. His green scar turned crimson and began to bleed. The trembling turned to convulsions.  
  
She screamed and Somebody came running, but it was all a blur. She ran as fast as she could, getting away. She finally stopped outside, knee-deep in snow. Her robes did nothing against the frigid air. They were already soaked, and she was freezing, but all she could think of was get away.  
  
She walked on, oblivious of where she was going. Her tears turned to ice in her face.  
  
Finally, she threw herself on the ground, not caring that it was -20 degrees outside.  
  
And that's when the ice cracked.  
  
************************  
  
Angelina, Alicia and Katie were sitting by the window. Ii was good to be back from the holidays, except there was something missing. Of course there was. Harry, Ron and Hermione. Only a few of the Gryffindors had been told really why they were gone, including them, but nobody knew exactly where they were. And all the Gryffindors felt their absense.  
  
Katie peered out the window, towards the lake. It was frozen over, and covered in snow, you could hardly tell it was there.  
  
"Hey!" she said to Angelina and Alicia. "isn't that Hermione?"  
  
The trio watched as their friend ran out into the bitter cold. She finally stopped.  
  
"Why's she out there?" Angelina started, but then stopped, watching what she did next.  
  
Hermione walked right out onto the ice, not even looking where she was going.  
  
"Hermione has more sense that-"  
  
But they all gasped as the she fell through the ice.  
  
"We have to get a teacher. Now!" Katie said, jumping out of her recliner.  
  
"No time." answered the other two. "Let's go."  
  
The three sprinted out of the common room, fellow Gryffindors staring after them. Hoping desperatly they could get there in time.  
  
***************************  
  
Hermione had never felt so cold in her life. She tried to kick her legs, anything to keep her afloat, but it failed. Her legs were like lead. Her lungs felt like they would burst. She was starting to feel real drowsy. SHe thought one more thing before loosing consciousness. I'm going to die here. And so will Harry.   
  
  
Oh man!!!!! i am terrible! I was tired of things happening to Harry, so I spiced things up a bit! Whatever. You guys might be wondering, shouldn't Alicia, Angelina and Katie have graduated by now? I can't remember when i set this story, (Bad Danielle! Bad!) But I think they should be gome by now, but whatever. Maybe they failed, or are taking advanced courses or something. Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you have any suggestions, e-mail me.  
  
And since no one's figured it out, The Alter ego of The Object of Fred and George's Affection is me! Check out my first story under that name, Lake's not fair.....But it all Balances out!  
  
If you have any suggestions, or predictions, for this story, or any of my others e-m ail them to me! If you're right, you may just get smething in return....  
  
e-mail me peoples!  
water_nymph@swimmail.com  
  
Review!  
  
Luv y'all,  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
~Danie   



	13. Chapter 13

Reluctance Part 13  
  
Ooooh, unlucky thirteen, will anything bad happen? Okay, so everything is already going extremely wrong, so I guess you konw the answer to that one....anyways, Will Hermione die? Will Harry die? Will Hermione die and then Harry dies of heart break? Or will Ron die? Or Dumbledore? Or Alicia Angelina and Katie die in their attempt to save a drowning Hermione? Or will Malfoy die? (Everyone say yes!) Or will everyone live happily ever after?  
(Yeah, fat chance.........)  
  
Thank for the reviews, guys, this one's for you!!!!!!! Okay, I starting to sound corny now. I think my band concert tonight seeped too much oxygen out of my head. Playing the flute can be dangerous.........  
  
Just FYI, Caeola is pronounced Say-oh-la!  
  
Okay, enough with the mamby-pamby you say! And get to the point of the story, instead of showcasing the many accidents, fights, kisses and tears of Harry and Herm! I'm getting there.......  
  
The three girls raced across the grounds, moving quite quickly, cosidering the amount of heavy snow they had to drag themselves out on.  
  
"Alicia! We need a teacher!" yelled Katie, over the howling wind. "Go get Dumbledore, McGonagall, anyone but Snape!"  
  
Angelina looked down through the frigid water. "I don't see her! I'm going in."  
  
"No!" said Katie. "You'll freeze!"  
  
"I have to try!"  
  
She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell.  
  
"Enrique Iglesias!"  
  
(Yes, I know he's a latin singer {All I neeeeeed is da rythym divine.......} but it souded cool as a spell!)  
  
"Now I'll be somewhat warm!"  
  
She dove into the freezing water, frantically searching for friend. She swam deeper and deeper. Using her wand (It's not phoenix feather, that don't do good in water) she summoned a bubble head charm, to help her breath.   
  
'Come on Angelina! Find Hermione!" thought Katie urgently as she waited for Alicia to return with a teacher.  
  
Angelina was nearing the bottom of the lake. Finally, she saw Hermione, being dragged away by a mermaid. She tried to yell out, grab her arm, but to no avail. Hermione's captor paid no heed. Suddnely another mermaid swam to her. She was beautiful, and wore a circlet of Gold upon her head. She spoke softly, pulling her to the surface.  
  
"I am Caeola, princess of the merpeople. This girl, we know who she is, she's been here before. We will take care of her. Go up to the school, find the head master, give him this." She handed Angelina a small glass Globe and swam back down to aid with Hermione.  
  
*********************  
  
Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had finally managed to stop Harry's spasms, but blood still trickled slowly from his scar. He was now peaceful, but was in a coma.  
  
Dumbledore stood there, energy drained. He didn't know what to do. But they had do someting fast. Voldemort was slowly killing th boy who lived.  
  
Suddenely Harry started to spasm. He screamed horrifyingly. Dumbledore desperatly tried to calm him, but he kept calling out Hermione's name. Placing a hand on Harry's heart, he noticed it was burning. The fever. Someting was wrong with Hermione.  
  
At that moment, Alicia Spinnet burst through the door.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore!" she said, urgently trying to get the words out between sharp intakes of air. "Hermione, fell....fell through the ice." She gasped. "Angelina and Katie are there, they need help, she fell..."  
  
Dumbledore flew out of the room, and hurried twards the lake, Alicia close behind. When they got there, there was no sign of Hermione, only of a sopping wet, shivering Angelina.  
  
"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked urgently, dreading the answered.  
  
"The merrr-peeeeeople haavve hherrr" said Angelina, teeth chatering. "Caaaeollaaa gaaavve mmee thiiiiss."  
  
Dumbledore took the globe and tapped it with his wand. It glowed and an image of the princess appeared.  
  
"Dumbledore. Do not fear. She is safe with us. But she cannot stay her for long. She is sorely missed. Send down for her tomorrow morning. No harm will come to her." The imaged flashed and went out.  
  
The four uttered sighs of relief.  
  
"She is safe with the merpeople. Now, Angelina, I suggest you get to the hospital wing. All three of you will receive service awards. 200 points to Gryffindor. You have saved more than one life tonight."  
  
All of them walked solemnly up to the castle. The three girls were puzzled about the headmaster's words, but remained silent. You could only have so much excitement in one night.  
  
************************  
  
Dumbledore walked backi nto the hospital wing. He went to Madam Pomfery, who was keeping constant vigil over Harry.  
  
"Has he calmed?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "Yes, but he's still restless. Dumbledore, this must be one of the worst cases od bristeh fever I've ever seen! It's unbelievable."  
  
"It's now worsenning by help of magic. We have people searching for Voldemort around the clock, but nothing's turned up. But we have to find him soon. It will soon be too late. Either Harry will die from the fever, or Voldemort will attack the school. The situation is beyond grave." and then, Dumbledore added, "It's near hopeless."  
  
********************************  
  
The atmosphere of thes school was at an all time low. Everything was grey and glum. Very few students knew why the staff, especially Dumbledore was so withdrawn and saddened, but their attitude reflected on the students. Everyone knew someting grave was going on, but they just didn't know why.  
  
But they would soon find out.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Sirius, Remus, I'm sending you two down to get Hermione. As soon as you surface with her, come to me." his eyes glinted. "I have a plan."  
  
The two men, relieved to hear this, left immediatly to prepare for the icy lake.  
  
"Arabella." he said, turning to her. She had been sitting by the window, absent-mindedly gazing through the crystal ball. "We are going to try the Anam Cara.  
  
Arabella swiftly looked up, surprised.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Albus? I mean, for poeple that young, it could be-"  
  
"Arabella, what else can we do. This will stop the effects of the fever for now, and they will have better though communication. It is safer."  
  
"I'm not so sure. They will be sharing souls, will it really help?"  
  
"I believe so. But it is advanced magic, requiring two wizards. Will you do it with me?"  
  
She sighed. "Of course. But I still do not think it's a good idea."  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself in strange surroundings. She seemed to be in the lake. Trying to remember why she ws there, the events of the night before came rushing back to her.   
  
She was floating in some kind of bubble. Her head ached, but otherwise she was fine. She was dry and could breath easily. For some reason, she was not alarmed.  
  
A mermaid swam towards her. She had long hair, and wore a circlet of gold upon her head. She spoke in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"So you're awake, child."  
  
"Who are you? Why am I here?"  
  
The mermaid smiled. "I am Caeola, princess of the merpeople. You fel through the ice yestereve. Three of your friends attempted to save you, but we took you in, assuring them of your safety. They will be sending someone for you momentarily."  
  
"Why did you save me?"  
  
"We are magical creatures. Just like the unicorns and centaurs. Like the centaurs, we foresee what is to be, though not by the stars. You are to play a large part in the future. Death to you now would damaged the balances and ruin many things."  
  
Princess Caeola turned around. Her Hermione both spotted two people swimming towards them.  
  
"They have come to collect you." She then thrust her hand through the bubble, yet it did not leak. Placing her hand gently on Hermione's cheek, she said,  
  
"Be brave child. The perils you will meet will be great, but do not lose hope. Be strong." She then started to speak in another language, finally placing her hand upon her forehead. "A mermish blessing. Good luck, young Hermione."  
  
At that time, Sirius and Remus had reached them. The bubble burst, and the cold water rushed at Hermione. The trio swam quickly to the surface, gasping for air as they climbed out of the icy water.  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Sirius as them made their was up to the castle, looking foreward to getting warm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"What's that on your forehead?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
"What?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind. It's gone."  
  
They entered Dumbledore's office. He provided them with blankets, and a drink that instantly warmed them up.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yeah. How's Harry?"  
  
"Stable. But we must act soon. We have come up with a plan. My dear, have you ever heard of the Anam Cara?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I've never heard of a spell or charm, but it means soul-friend in gaelic, right?"  
  
"Yes. Basically, it's very complex magic, performed by two wizards. I joins two peoples souls and minds."  
  
"So you want to use this on me and Harry? Like, part of him will be in me, and part of me in him?"  
  
"Precisely. You Harry would be able to communicate on a sub-concious level and the effects of the brishteh fever would not affect Harry, because part of you would always be with him."  
  
Hermione thought about this, and then realized something that really freaked her out.  
  
"Would he be able to know everything I'm thinking? Because, that kinda creepy."  
  
Arabella laughed. "He'd know only things you let him. An vice-versa."  
  
"Fine. If it helps Harry, I'll do it."  
  
"Hermione" said Arabella gravely. "There is one thing. This can be quite painful if the two subjects aren't atuned with each other. You and Harry seem to be well attuned. But there could still be some pain. It's dangerous."  
  
"What, does this spell involve?"  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, "aside form the spells and incantations Arabella and I would preform, a cut must be made in to each of you're hands. They will be placed together, so the blood flows together. A magical link will be made between the two of you, and you will go into a trance-like state, almost like a coma. The transfer will be made in a couple of hours, but you will remain in the trance for a week, while your body accustoms itself."  
  
Hermione sat there, thinking. It sounded dangerous, but if it would help them...  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. This will probably be our last chance, and, we can't afford not to."  
  
Dumbledore, though ecstatic, hid his emotions. He had one last chance to save Harry Potter. He couldn't save his parents, but he would make damn sure that the boy who lived did not die.  
  
"We must do it soon. Tomorrow morning."  
  
********************************  
  
Hermione lay down on the bed, adjacent to Harry. She closed her eyes as the blade cut through her flesh. She barely felt the pain though, as she was listening to Arabella's hauting chants. Suddenely he body totally relaxed, and she fell into a dreamlike trance.  
  
***************************  
  
Yeah! No horrible cliff hanger! Doncha just luv me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Anyways, read and review!  
  
Luv y'all, Danie! 


	14. Chapter 14

Will the Anam Cara work?  
  
I haven't written a Disclaimer yet, si here we go: Nothing you recognize belongs to me. J.K., if you really want to brighten up someone's life, GIVE ME THE RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER!!!!!!! (I wish huh?)   
  
  
"Woah, this is wierd. It's like were exchanging thoughts, memories."  
  
"Yeah, it is kinda wierd."  
  
"Harry? Are you okay? I was scared, I thought-"  
  
"I'm fine. But where are we?"  
  
"We're in our heads."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Arabella and Dumbledore are doing a spell. The Anam Cara. Soul friend spell. Trying to save us. Basically, part of you will be in me, and vice-versa. We'll be able to communicate without talking, and the brishteh fever won't affect you because a part of me will always be with you."  
  
"Whoa! So you're going to know everything I say? How come no one asked me?"  
  
"No. I'll only know what you want me to. And we couldn't really ask you, since you were in a comatose! You still are, and so am I."  
  
"So how long do we have to live like this? In our heads?"  
  
"For a week. But I have a feeling we were out of it for most of it. We probably only have to stay like this for another couple of hours, if even."  
  
"Hey Herm, since we share thoughts and souls and stuff, do we share pain? Or nightmares? Because well, I don't know what you dream of, but I'm sure you don't want my nightmares. And well, being Harry Potter is kinda painful."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. I don't know. I guess will have to find out."  
  
"How can you be so cheerful?"  
  
"I don't know? Because I'm with you."  
  
"You can't even see me. But I guess, you're going to be happy for the rest of your life then. You're stuck with me!"  
  
"Great. Do you think you have to be co-ordinated to do this? Like talk to each other in our minds and talk aloud to someone else? I may be smart, but I'm extremely clumsy."  
  
"Hey Herm, I think we're waking up...."  
  
*********************************  
  
Ron sat between his best friend. A silvery strand of magic contected the two, but it was slowly fading. They would soon wake up.  
  
With a loud snap the magic connection was broken and Harry and Hermione's eyes snapped open.  
  
(A/N okay, this could get confusing, so for the stuff in their heads, Harry's speech will be in { } and Herm's will be in [ ]  
and normal speech in " ".)  
  
{This feels really wierd, like i have a different body I have to get used to. Kind of like the way I had to get used to Goyle's body, using the polyjuice potion.}  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron. "That's not fair! I can't tell what you're saying! Talk out loud!"  
  
"Sorry Ron!" said Hermione. "Maybe we could get Arabella to do a Divination charm, so you could talk in your head with us."  
  
"Yeah." said Harry. "And then you wouldn't get left out!"  
  
Harry and hermione were still holding hands.  
  
(A/N-for the spell they were required to get a cut in each hand and place them together)  
  
{Should we pull our hands away Herm?}  
  
She nodded.  
  
They slowly withdrew their hands. The trio watched in amazement as a thick band of light connected their hands as they pulled away, with a loud humming sound.  
  
{Pull up sharply to break the ray}  
  
The two pulled up and the beam was broken.  
  
Hermione examined the cut on her hand. It was sealed, and was now a silvery scar. It was small and extremely detailed. It was in the shape of a ring. The middle was a heart. A top the heart was a crown, and a pair of hands on either side of the heart made the loop of the ring.  
  
"Look you guys! The shape of the cut! It's in the shape of a Claddagh ring!"  
  
  
The two boys looked puzzled.  
  
Hermione heard Harry think 'why does she have to know everything?' He obviously hadn't meant for her to hear that, it was an accident.  
  
[I have to know everything because you fruits don't know anything!]  
  
Harry glared at her.  
  
"It's an old Irish engagement ring. The heart symblizes love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty."  
  
"Cool" said Ron. "Where did you learn all this stuff?"  
  
"I'm Irish."  
  
"Well come on you guys. Dumbledore told me to bring you to him when you woke up."  
  
Ron laughed the whole way up to Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione weren't used to their bodies anymore, and had no balance. They wobbled awkwardly up the spiral staircase, with many falls, including one when they were almost at the top. Harry fell and rolled all the way down to the bottom. He was unhurt, but had to clinb the stairs all over again.  
  
Finally they reached the headmaster's office.  
  
"I'm going back down you guys. " said Ron. "I'm going back down to the room. Dumbledore is putting us back uder the Fedelius Charm later tonight."  
  
Harry groaned and then said goodbye to Ron.  
  
The two entered the office and were met by many smiling faces, mostly due to their clumsiness. Dumbledore was there as well as Sirius, Arabella, Lupin and Mundungus.  
  
"Proffesor, you never told me it would be this awkward." said Hermione, after they had managed to sit down.  
  
He old man laughed. "You will get used to it in a couple of hours."  
  
"Before you put us back under the Fedelius Charm, we have a couple of questions."  
  
"Fire away."  
  
****************************  
  
The end! That was kind of wierd. The climax is coming! The attack of the school is coming soon! (What did you expect! Of course the climax is an attack! What else would it be?)  
  
Merry christmas!   
  
All I want for Christmas is a bunch of reviews,  
a bunch of reviews  
a bunch of reviews  
All I want for Christmas is a bunch of reviews,  
So I could get the next part up sooner!  
  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez Review!  
  
~Danie 


	15. Chapter 15

No intro for this, basically explains itself.  
  
  
  
Rebeus Hagrid awoke that morning and had his morning tea. He missed his chats with Hermione, Ron and Harrry, but Dumbledore had told him that they had been put into hiding. He had heard no new except that Harry was sick.  
  
He sat in silence and finished of his tea.  
  
He went outside to the water bucket to clean up before his gamekeeping duties. He was getting ready to go back in, when he froze in terror. Floating up above the school, in a cloudy haze, was the dark mark.  
  
He ran, not bothering to put on a shirt (A/N: Ack! Scary sight! Hagrid without a shirt! Okay, so I had to go and ruin the dramatic part, but you know, I couldn't resist!) all the way up to the castle to see Proffesor Dumbledore.  
  
**************************  
  
Albus Dumbledore awoke at four-thirty. He dressed and made his way down to the great hall. He noticed that the house-elves were not preparing breakfast, which they usually had started, even at this time of day. Something was wrong.  
  
He ventured out in to the great hall, and that where he saw it. Written on the wall in bright green, oozing down onto the floor.  
  
  
DumBLeDorE u fOoL!  
jUst BcAusE I CaNnOT  
GEt IntO hiS HeAd DoEs  
NoT meAn I'Ve giVeN  
uP! i Am coMMiNg 4   
pOtTEr.  
i'M cOmMinG.......  
  
He sighed. At least they knew. He was bound to come sometime, at least now they were safely under the Fedelius Charm. Hopefully there would be no interruptions....  
  
At that moment, Hagrid came running through the doors.  
  
"Good morning Hagrid." he said, sighing. "I was just admiring my new wall decorations."  
  
"Mornin'." Hagrid frowned. "Knew he'd come back. Was jus' bidin' 'is time. Jus' thought ya should know. Tha Dark Mark, Proffesor Dumbledore, sir. Floatin' 'bove the school. Scared the willies outta me when I was a washin'. Anyways,'spect they'll be no classes."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"'Still, got stuff to do."  
  
"Bye Hagrid. And stay out of the forest today please."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Hagrid left for his cabin, and Dumbledore checked his pocket-watch (you know, the wierd one with twelve hands described at the beggining in book one). It was 5:45. It was early, but he had to get the message out. He pulled his wand and magically enhanced his voice. It rang throughout the castle.  
  
"Sorry to wake you this early, but I have an extremely important message. All students are to stay in their common rooms. I repeat, all students are to stay in their commom rooms. Food will be sent up and there will be no classes. All teachers are to report to the staff room in forty-five minutes, at six-thirty. That is all. Have a good day."  
  
***********************  
  
"God!" said Fred Weasley, rolling over in bed. "How are we supposed to have a good day, when he wakes us at 5:45 to tell us not to leave the common room!"  
  
"I dunno." answered Lee, sleepily. "He's a wierd man. Or someting bad musta happened. I'm still sacked from that astronomy lesson last night."  
  
"Tell me about it." said George, standing up to get a glass of water. "And it something bad happened, it wouldn't surprise me, considering our track record since Harry got here.  
  
"Hey, it makes for an exciting life though."  
  
"I wonder what it's like to have a simple life...."  
  
************************  
  
"Alicia? Do you have an aspirin? My head is pounding! God, that astronomy lesson last night went on too long!"  
  
"Yeah, I need one too, hold on a sec."  
  
"What is he doing, waking us at quater to six in the morning?" asked Katie, from under her cocoon of blankets.  
  
"I think the old man's finally cracked." said Alicia, reappearing with a bottle of Tylenol.  
  
"He's a funny man. But a good funny man." Angelina shuddered. "He knows everything that goes on in this bloody school. Not to mention, he knows the castle almost top to bottom, which is a feat in itself.  
  
"And what he doesn't know about the castle," answered Katie, "The Weasley Twins do." She giggled.  
  
"There she goes again, talking about the twins....."said Angelina, shaking her head.  
  
"It's not like you haven't had a crush on our dear old Fred for, like forever!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
"Have not!"  
  
"Have too!"  
  
***********************  
  
"WHoooo! No Potions today!!!! Yeah!"  
  
"Listen, Neville," said Dean, throwing a pillow at him, "We're glad we won't have to see Snape today either, but you know, it's six o'clock in the morning! Put a sock in it!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Sheamus. "I like to begin my lesson-free day with sleeping in, and it's rather hard when tou're jumping on your bed and catcalling!"  
  
Ginny poked her head through the door. "Neville? what are you doing? We can her you o the other side of the the tower! Everyone else is glad there's no potions, but god! Calm down!"  
  
  
"Sorry" said Neville, calming down. "I think I had too many chocolate frogs last night."  
  
"I agree." she said. "Now go back to sleep".  
  
**************************  
  
"Oh dear." said Arabella, sitting with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Something must have happened." She had agreed to preform the Anam Cara once more, to include Ron.  
  
"Something always does." said Harry, smiling at her.  
  
"Wait, guys, do you hear that?" asked Hermione.  
  
Someone was yelling at the top of their lungs, 'whooo! No Potions!'  
  
"I think that's Neville!" said Ron, laughing his head off.  
  
"I bet he's not the only one who's happy" said Harry.  
  
"Okay, you guys." said Arabella. "I'm going to this quickly, as I need to attend that staff meeting. It should take only a few hours, compared to a week, as it's only adding a subject into the spell. Now sit in a circle and give me your hands."  
  
They did as they were told and and fell into that wierd coma as the dagger pierced their hands.   
  
Okay. A bit of a boring part, but were getting closer to the end. The next part is basically fluff. Fun and games, until the end. But it's VERY long. Hope you liked! Please review!  
  
~Danie  
  
PS Happy New Year! 


	16. Chapter 16

This part is basically very fun, a break from the boring stuff. Until, the end that is......We're getting closer to the end....  
It's very looooooooonnnnng...  
  
Reluctance Part 16  
  
[Whoah. Where the hell am I?]  
  
[In our heads] said Harry and Hermione in unison.  
  
[How long do we have to stay like this. It feels kinda wierd.]  
  
[We should wake up in a few minutes] said Hermione.]  
  
[Great] said Harry [now all three of us will stumbling around like we've had too much of Madam Rosmerta's mulled mead!]  
  
Hermione giggled. [Well Ron, we're in for a treat. We finally get to experience Harry's famous nightmares!]  
  
[You're kidding right? That's part of the deal?]  
  
[Yep. Whoever has the most powerful nightmares. And that would be, Harry. And we can also reach out to other people in our minds, but it's difficult.]  
  
[Well] added Harry, [at least you won't have to ask why I look like I didn't get any sleep.]  
  
[Harry, you're going to give me circles under my eyes!]  
  
[We're waking up....]  
  
*****************  
  
The trio awoke and found themselves in a circle, as they had been before they fell into the coma.  
  
[Jerk up your hands to break the spell!]  
  
As they did so, the light shattered and broke. The trio felt an overvelming sense of loss of balance.  
  
[This feels really wierd,]  
  
[And you laughed at us!] said Harry.  
  
Hey Hermi, I just thought of something. Exams. Harry and I won't have to study! Will have the living textbook in our heads!!]  
  
[Sorry to burst your bubble, Ron, but first of all, Hermione wouldn't cheat. Second of all, the teachers know. They'll be putting tons of anti-cheating charms on us.]  
  
[Damn. We can't win!]  
  
[Nope] said Hermione, [Not with Dumbledore around!]  
  
[I] said Ron, streching [think I'll go take a nap. Sleep this off.]  
  
[Ooooooh, watch out for the nightmares Ronniekins!]  
  
[Harry don't call me that! But now that you mention it, I'll think I'll skip the nap.]  
  
They laughed. [Hey someone's gotta call you by your nickname, the twins aren't here.]  
  
[Yeah] added Hermione. [I miss them. Ginny aswell. And Lee. All of them. I never got a chance to thank Angelina, Alicia and Katie for trying to save me from the lake. I hate being stuck in here. Cut off from the world.]  
  
Harry put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"We'll get out of here soon, okay?" he said aloud, and then, he added, in his head, [I hope.]  
  
Hermione may not have heard it, but Ron did. And he was desperatly hoping the same thing.  
  
***************  
  
"God. This sucks." said Alicia.  
  
"Yeah" added Lee, sitting beside her in the corner of the common room.  
  
Parvati sighed. "I sort of wish there were classes today. Give us something to do."  
  
"Maybe if we ask Dumbledore" suggested Ginny, "he'll let us see them. They're probably bored as hell. Just like us. We haven't seen them since before Christmas."  
  
"I don't think so Gin" said Seamus, slipping his hand around her waist.   
  
"Hey, it's worth a try." said Fred.  
  
"Yeah" added his twin. "I mean, the thirteen of us are the only students who know the real reason they're not here."  
  
"So" said Angelina, leaning into Fred. "They're in danger. God knows, us seeing them won't help."  
  
"Yeah." said Neville. "And besides, we're not allowed out of the common room. Haw are we supposed to get to Proffesor Dumbledore to ask?"  
  
But at that moment, the portrait swung open and there stood the Headmaster.  
  
"I am here" he started, 'to explain why you weren't let out of the common room today. Voldemort managed to leave us a little note on the wall. I think it's important for you to know what he wants. He was looking for Harry Potter. But I assure you he will not find him. We are all safe, without a daoubt. Classes will resume tomorrow. Do not be alarmed. Good evening, I will see you tomorrow morning."  
  
He turned to leave, but Lavender5 called him back.  
  
"Proffesor Dumbledore? Could you please come over here for a moment please?"  
  
"Lavender?" said Dean "What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't hurt to ask." she answered as the rest of the common room went back to it's buisness and the Headmaster approached the group in the corner.  
  
"Yes, what would you guys like?"  
  
"Well, uh..."  
  
"We..."  
  
"I..."  
  
Finally Gwen asked.  
  
"We know this really isn't the time to ask, but you said no one was in danger...so, we really really really want to see Hermione, Harry and Ron. We havcen't see them since before Christmas, and were bored out of our minds, so could we pleeeeeeeease see them?"  
  
(A/N: Gwen is a made up character, she's in Ginny's year. Became good frienfds with the group. Basically, I was pairing up people, and poor Neville was all alone, so.....but she's nothing like him. Total oppsite actually. You'll see further on the in the part.....:) )  
  
"Yeah, Proffesor, please." said Katie. "They're probably justy as bored as us."  
  
The old man thought for a moment. Voldemort wasn't going to attack to night. He could weaken the Fedelius Charm to let them in, and then put it back up once they were in. And Hermione, Harry and Ron hadn't seen their friends for a long time...  
  
"Fine." he said. "You guys can spend the night in there with them. I'll come get you in the morning. Mow go get your stuff and meet me back down her in fgive minutes."  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
They ran upstairs to get their stuff.  
  
*****************  
  
"Hmm" said Angelina when they were in their dormitory, stuffing things into rtheir bags. "This should be fun. An sleepover wit the guys...."  
  
"Yes, it could be. But we have some major coupling work to do tonight!" said Katie.  
  
"Let's see" said Alicia, throwing in her make-up case. "We don't have to worry about Harry and Hermione, Ginny and Seamus. Ron and Lavender just need a little push."  
  
"Our major problem is Gwen and Neville. She all over him but Neville's, well, scared."  
  
"I'll work, it always does. The twins may be the best pranksters this school has ever seen, but were the best matchmakers!"  
  
"I won't argue with that. Let's go, they'll be waiting...."  
  
**************  
  
"This is gonna be a blast!" said Fred, grabbing a few things and shoving them into his bag.  
  
"Chocolates" said Lee, "Always work with girls." He shoved his secret stash into his bag.  
  
George laughed. "We don't need chocolates, my friend. The girls will be d0oing their matchmaking things, right? We just gotta do is jump in get their attention."  
  
Fred shook his head. "I have a feeling it'll be harder that that, my bro."  
  
**********************  
  
"But Ginny, he's really cute!"  
  
"Gwen, I still don't know what you see in him. Yes he's cute, but I went to a ball with him last year. I tell ya, what a night mare! He's clumsy, and, well, I don't know. If you like him, so for it."  
  
"That's the thing I've been all over him. He's like, terrified."  
  
"Of course he is, Gwen! This is Neville. You're gorgeous Gwen. Cascading blond hair, violet eyes, grest bod. Just go a little slower, and he'll finally let you in.""  
  
"Yeah, I guess. You're lucky. You've done the hard part with Seamus."  
  
"Well I must say, I didn't have as much trouble as you......"  
  
*********************  
  
"Dean! She won't leave me alone!"  
  
"Neville? What are you worried about? One of the most gorgeous girls in the school is after you. I really don't see a problem..."  
  
"She kinda scares me..."  
  
Seamus laughed. " Just ask her out! SHe'll say yes!"  
  
"I mean, I don't know. Whay me? Whay doesn't she go after someone else?"  
  
"Neville don't complain, that girl's some seriooous eye candy...."  
  
***********************  
  
"I can't wait to see Ron! I miss him."  
  
"Girl, you don't miss him, you obsess over him. I can't remember the last time you didn't talk about him!"  
  
"Well, waht about you and Dean, Parvati? There's gotta be something going on there....."  
  
"I dunno, could be. Knowing Angelina,Alicia and Katie, there's bound to be more that one new couple tonight...."  
  
************************  
  
All of his students came down the stairs, talking excitedly.  
  
"Come along then."  
  
And so Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, Gwen Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus and Neville followed him down the corridor.  
  
*******************************  
  
The trio loved having their own house elf to cook for them. Dumbledore had sent them Dobby, after finding out they ate whatever they could find, which was mostly junk food. They also decided to talk out loud, because it was easier than always talking in their heads.  
  
"Oh God,I'm so bored" said ROn, sitting cross-legged on the bed, opposite Hermione and Harry.  
  
Hermione agreed. "Dobby better not keep making these cookies. So good but so fattening..."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Harry called, getting up off the bed.  
  
"Company!" yelled the Headmaster form the otherside of the door.  
  
"Oh, come in!"  
  
But it wasn't Albus Dumbledore who came through the door. It was their friends.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Katie,Alicia and Angelina, running to give their friend a hug.  
  
"Oh God am I glad to see you alive!"  
  
"Thank you guys for trying to save me."  
  
"No prob. Why were you out there anyway?"  
  
"Let's just say I was emotionally unstable" she answered, laughing.  
  
*************  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Before he coould do anything, Lavender had jumped into his arms.  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
"I uh, missed you too, I think."  
  
"Aww, look at ickle Ronniekins...."  
  
"All grown up!"  
  
"So" said Gearge, "What's it like being cooped up in here?"  
  
"Just wait a sec," he said, turning to Lavender, who havee latched onto his arm. "I missed you, I really did, but I'm sure Hermione would like to see you, k?"  
  
She reluctantly walked off, towards the other girls.  
  
"It's basically been boring as hell. But our houase elf makes good food," passing them both a cookie. "It's like all we do. Sit around, talk and eat."  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey Harry, how's it going?"  
  
Pretty good" he said, giving Seamus and Dean high fives. "Where's Neville, anyways?"  
  
The two boys shook their heads and pointed towards the couch in the corner. There sat Neville, looking absolutly terrified, with Gwen, who was all over him."  
  
"Whoah, what did I miss? Looks like a lot."  
  
Yeah, we don't get it either. But you gotta admit, that girl is tight. Serious eye candy."  
  
"Oh yeah." said Harry.  
  
"No argument there." finished Dean.  
  
"hey!" yelled Hermione, Parvati and Ginny form across the room. "We heard that!"  
  
"What have we gotten ourselves into?" asked Harry.  
  
"We really don't know..."  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey" yelled Fred. "Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?"  
  
There was a bunch of cheers, and one prominent groanm, from Neville.  
  
Everyone paired off, Harry + Herm, Ron + Lavender, Neville + Gwen, Ginny + Seamus, Parvati + Dean, Katie + Lee, Alicia + George and Angelina + Fred. They made a large circle.  
  
"Okay" said Alicia. "We're going to play seven minutes in heaven."  
  
"What's that?" asked Neville, dreading the answer.  
  
"When the bottle lands on you, you have to go into the closet together for seven minutes. And well, you xan guess the rest. Harry, we need a bottle."  
  
He left, and then retuned with a bottle of Champagne.  
  
"Uh, Harry, this bottle's full" said Lavender.  
  
"I know. That's for drinking." and then, pulling out another bottle, said, "This one's for spinning."  
  
"Harry, where'd you get this champagne. This is expensive stuff!" said Hermione, examining the bottle.  
  
  
"Found it. Dumbledore prbably hid it. Oh weel. Finders Keepers. Let's drink it."  
  
"Harry, what if Dumbledore comes in and we're all drinking champagne?"  
  
"Hermi, you worry too much."  
  
He passed out glasses and everyone poored themsselllves some bubbly.  
  
"A toast" said Harry. "to friendship".  
  
"And new love" added Angelina, giggling.  
  
"And staying alive!" said Ron "That one's for you Harry. The boy who died won't do us any good."  
  
"Yes" said Hermione, giving him a kiss. "I certainly can't kiss a dead boyfriend."  
  
"Sure you can, Hermione!" laughed Fred. "You'll just wake up to someone very cold in the morning!"  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"Come on, let's play!"  
  
The bottle was spun and it landed on Neville and Gwen.  
  
Giggling, she pulled a reluctant Neville into the closet after her.  
  
"Anybody got a watch?"  
  
Fred nodded and set the timer.  
  
The group listened to what was happening in the closet. It seemed Neville finally relaxed and Gwen was getting her way.  
  
"Times up!"  
  
The two came oout, grinned and bvlushing.  
  
Next was Fred and Angelina.  
  
Everything seemed to be going fine, until...  
  
"Fred!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get your hand out of there!"  
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
After everyone had gone a few times, Hermione stood up.  
  
"I think it's time for a movie"  
  
"But Hermi" said Ron, "you said it yourself. You can't use electronic things in the castle. Too much magical interference."  
  
"Yeah, but I never said you couldn't use magic to project movies... So what knid of movie do you guys want?"  
  
"Horror!" yelled all the guys at once.  
  
"Why do guys always want Horror?" said Alicia to the other girls.  
  
"Because" whispered Katie so the guys couldn't hear. "They think they can score better that way. The chick gets scared, and they "comfort" them!"  
  
"I don't have problem with horror" said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"No, us either" said the rest of the girls, giggling.  
  
"What are they laughing about?" Fred asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"Beats me." said Harry "But I have a feeling it's about us."  
  
"Is Dracula okay?" hermione asked.  
  
There was an aggreement, and blankets were pulled out, Hermione cast the spell, and everyone snuggled up to watch the movie.  
  
But no one saw Ron and Lavender sneak out and into the rose garden...  
  
****************  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Everyone was jerked from sleep by the banging ans shaking of the building. They untangled themselves from the blankets and each other to sit up. Harry got up from where he had been lying with Hermione and went to the window.  
  
"Holy fuckin' Shit!  
  
"What?" sais every one in unison.  
  
"Voldemort! He standing right under the bloody window!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Then get down!" said Hermione, pulling him to the floor.  
  
"It's okay, he can't see us while we're in here. The Fedelius charm, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Potter, I know you're in there somewhere. Come on out. I think i have something that belongs to you."  
  
Looking out the window, everyone gasped.  
  
There stood Peter Pettigrew, holding Lavender and Ron.  
  
  
  
Oooooooh, another cliffhanger. Aren't I horrible. My computer crashed. Again. So I made this extra long because I haven't posted much lately.   
  
Please Review, I'll have the next part up soon.  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Okay, so I left you guys with a nasty cliffhanger, last time. Sorry The Great Hermione Fan, but you know, you're wrong. Cliffhangers aren't against the rules, they're, well, a must to keep you guys interested. Any ways, I do know that Angelina and them had already graduated, but if you had read my autors note in a previous part I said, maybe they stayed on for extra courses or something. I really don't care, this is fanfiction land! Some people asked me, why did Ron have to be included?! That sucks! They're a certain reason for that, and you'll soon see. It has to do with, of course, magic powers. You shall see, soon, I promise!  
  
Here goes the next part, Reluctance Part 17! (Whew! We're gettin' up there!)  
  
  
"Oh my god, how did he get them?" cried Hermione, fearfully looking out the window in concern for her friends.  
  
"I don't know, but we gotta save them!"  
  
Suddenly, Ron voice came into his head. [Harry! Don't come after us! It's too dangerous. A trap. Dumbledore didn't put us under the Fedelius Charm for nothing!]  
  
[Yeah Right! I'm not leaving both you and Lavender with him. I'm coming to get you.]  
  
[No Harry! Don't!]  
  
[Ron listen to me. Reach out to Lavender in your mind. Like Dumbledore said you could. Reassure her. Hermione will do the same. Don't talk out loud, K? We'll get you out of there!]  
  
"Fine, Potter! I can't see you, but I can feel you. I'm taking your friends into the forest. You'll be able to find us. And I wouldn't delay, if you konw what I mean!"  
  
Voldemort and Pettigrew turned around and headed into the forest, dragging Ron and Lavender with them.  
  
[oh God, Harry] said Hermione fearfully, only to him, [What are we going to do?]  
  
[We're going to get them out of here. I need you to reach out to Lavender in your mind. Like Dumbledore told us we could. I'm going to stay with Ron and find out where they'tr taking them, okay?"  
  
"Is it just me" said Angelina, "Or do you get the feeling that Harry and hermione are having their own silent conversation? Like, in their heads."  
  
"Yeah, they seem kind of distracted."  
  
"Sorry guys" said Hermione upon hearing this. "It's a spell Dumbledore put on the three of us. We can rtalk to each other in our minds, and also reach out to erveryone else. We've been talking to Ron, and each other, trying to figure out a plan."  
  
"Well, talk out loud to. Ya think you guys are going to be the only heros?" said Lee.  
  
"Yeah" answered the twins. "We want to help!"  
  
"okay" said Harry, thinking quickly. Were all going to get out of the window, three at a time, using my broom and invisibility cloak."  
  
"Whoah, you have one?" said Fred, amazed.  
  
"Yeah. We'll all gather at the edge of the forest, where we won't be seen, the teachers will have a fit if we don't because of all the trouble they went to to pretect us. Anyways, Hermione and I will give you guys instructions, in your heads, not out loud, it would be too dangerous. Now, put on somw warm clothes, if you brought any, prefferably black. I'm going to see where Voldemort's taken them."  
  
Everybody nodded and did as he said.  
  
While he had been explaining the plan, Hermione had been speaking to Lavender.  
  
[Lavender, are you okay?]  
  
[Hermione? How, what are you doing...in my head?]  
  
[Never mind, long story. We're going to get you guys out of there, okay. Harry, Ron and me caqn communicate telekenetically, and we've got a plan.] She didn't mention that it was extremely undevelopped, but that was besides the point.   
  
[How, he's taking us into the forest! Will you be able to find us? I'm scared Hermione.]  
  
[Don't worry, K? we're going to get you out of there. Just remember not to talk out loud. If you need to say something to Ron, get his attention, and he'll reach his mind out. Don't worry. Okay, were getting ready to come in after you, I've gotta go.]  
  
[Okay. Please hurry Hermione!]  
  
"Harry, find out where they're being taken" Hermione said outloud, "we need to get in there fast."  
  
He nodded and focused in on Ron.  
  
"You have to tell me where you're being taken."  
  
"Okay. We went up the main path, took the left fork. We're still going along it. Wait, we're leaving the path. To the left"  
  
"Drop something...so we know where you left the path."  
  
"I dropped a white rose. From the rose garden. We're just going straight ahead. There's a cave ahead. I think that's where we're headed."  
  
"okay Ron. I need to concentrate on getting to you. I won't be able to talk for a while. DOn't talk out loud to Lavender. Reach into her mind. We're going to get you out of there.]  
  
[Becareful, Harry.]  
  
[I will. You too.]  
  
"Okay. Is everybody ready?" he asked, looking around the room. They nodded. "Okay. Someone open the window. I can't there's a spell on it against me." He pulled the invisibility cloak and his broom out of his tronc. "We need these bigger. Can someone do an engorgement charm?"  
  
Hermione, of course, jumped up, and made the broom and cloak bigger.  
  
"Okay, I think we can fit five people under the cloak and on the broom. Hermione, Angelina, Alicia and Katie come with me first. I'll come back for the rest of you."  
  
The five jumped onto the broom, and the cloak was draped over them. The group flew, unseen, out the window and down to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Stay here. I'm going back for the others." Harry whispered, and lept back onto the broom.  
  
He returned, this time with Parvati, Gwen, Ginny and Neville. Leaving them, he returned for Dean, Seamus, Lee and Fred. "George, I'll come fore you in a minute, K? Turn off all the lights and stuff. George nodded, as Harry, once again flew towards the forest.  
  
"Harry?" asked Alicia "Where's George?"  
  
"relax, I'm going back for him, now. Okay you guys. Were going in after I go get George. Throw curses at any deatheater you see, keep your eyes open, and be careful. We may have to confront Voldemort, and well, don't get yourselves hurt before you have to. Together, we can beat him. Now, no talking out loud. Hermione and I will give you instructions if need be. I'm going back for George."  
  
He flew off, leaving the group in silence.  
  
"Um, you guys" said Parvati, in a brely audible whisper. "I anything happens in there, I just want you to know, well, I couldn't ask for bett-"  
  
"Don't even say it Parvati." said Hermione. "We're going to get out of there alive."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Neville, with a squeak.  
  
"Trust me" she said as Harry flew down with George.  
  
And the silent group went up the path.  
  
**************************  
  
[Look, Harry] said Hermione. [Ron's Rose.] There it lay. Pure white, on the ground in the darkness of the forest.  
  
[okay you guys] said Harry, reaching out to everyone's mind. [We have to leave the path now. Stay together.]  
  
The group veered to the left.  
  
"Is it just me" whispered Dean, "or is it sudenely very cold?"  
  
"Dementors!" said Harry, looking ahead. 'Everyone think of their most happy memories!"  
He pulled his wand and said, not troubling to keep his voice down, "Expecto Patronum!" A stag galloped forward from his wand, and, striking the Dementors, turned htem to whisps of smoke. (I felt like making them destroy Dementors instead of just hearding them away. Much more interesting.)  
  
"No point in keeping our voices down now. Anyways, still, try to be quiet. We're getting closer to the cave."  
  
[Ron?] Hermione said in her head. [Are you okay?]  
  
[In pain, but still alive. He used the crutiatus curse on us. God Hermione, get here soon.]  
  
[We're almost there.]   
  
They reached a clearing in the trees, and there was the cave.  
  
"There it is." said Harry. "let's see if we can sneak in without being seen."  
  
"Too late" said a gruff voice behing then. The group wirled around. There were two death eaters. They were holding Gwen and Neville.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" bellowed Katie, hitting one of them.  
  
"Sleepius Fortimicus!" yelled Hermione, putting the remaing Death-eater into a deep sleep.  
  
"Brillant, Hermione! He's out like a light!" cried Harry, kissing her. "But there's bound to be more."  
  
Even before the words were out of his mouth, six more death eaters ran out of the forest. They manged to subdue them, though many cuts, buised and boils were had in the scuffle.  
  
"It's now or never" said Alicia. "Let's go in the cave."  
  
And as they entered, an eerie vioce said,  
  
"So we meet again Potter. And I see you've brought company. Plenty of it."  
  
Sorry, another cliffhanger. But this one ain't that bad, so don't shoot me. I've decided this series will be about twenty parts long, maybe longer. Don't worry, It will be finished soon.  
  
Thanx for readin', please review,  
  
~Danie 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've been really busy, with basketball, and practicing for the canadian improv games. An I've been working really hard on my public speech, and that fact that it's in french makes it take longer. Well, I hope you enjoy, just to give a little refresher, Lavender and Ron got caught by Voldie and the gruop went to go save them!   
  
  
They stood there, all fourteen of them, in a *little* group, trembling in fear. There plan had been good up to then. They hadn't thought of waht would happen when they got to this point. Or maybe they didn't want to think of what would happen at this point, suposing they even got there.  
  
But here they were, and even Harry was trembling.  
  
"I'll do this fairly." said Voldemort, sitting atop the hisw makeshift throne.  
  
Harry gave a laugh, but quickly stiffled it.  
  
"What's so funny, Potter? I wouldn't be laughing if I were you."  
  
Harry remained silent.  
  
"Answer me, you fool!"  
  
Once again, Harry stayed silent.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
Harry felt himself floating, just like the inperio curse had felt before. He heard Voldemort's in his head.  
  
'Tell me what's so funny'  
  
Harry thought for a moment, sure why not? And them, No.  
  
'Tell me'  
  
No!  
  
Harry pulled himself away, out of the spell. Voldemort was looking at him, a deep hatred settled in his eyes.  
  
"No one refuses me, Potter!" He sent the crutiatus curse reeling Harry's way, but he quickly dodged it.  
  
"Really? Well, you want to know what's funny? You want to know what's so fuckin' funny? You playing fair. You will never play fair. And you're not leaving this cave alive."  
  
"Harry!" whispered Hermione. " Don't taunt him!"  
  
"Now. Like I said, I'll do this fair. Wormtail! Bring the other two in!"  
  
Pettigrew appeared, dragging Ron and Lavender. He pushed them into the group.  
  
Hermione pulled both of them into a hug.  
  
Voldemort continued. "All sixteen of you. Against me, and my remaining Death Eaters."  
  
"You're kidding!" said Fred out loud, without meaning to.  
  
"No I am not. Draw your wands!!!"  
  
Everone did so.  
  
"Now bow!" he said in a menacing voice.  
  
Everyone did, except Harry.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. You really are being silly. I am playing fair, remember?"  
  
Harry was trembling in rage. "Fine!" he yelled. "You want me to bow! I will!" He bent down slowly, never taking his eyes from Voldemort. Green clashed with read. Suddenely Harry, pushed oof with his feet, sending him flying. He fipped over in mid air, landing in front of the Dark Lord. He bellowed,  
  
"Experillarmus!"  
  
He grabbed Voldemort's wand.  
  
"Brownie point for me" said Harry, snapping it in half, as the Death Eaters attacked.  
  
"You fool!" yelled Voldemort, hitting Harry and sending him crashing the floor. There was a loud crack.  
  
"Harry!" yelled Hermione, fending off a tall death eater.  
  
Spells and curses flew through the air. Neville was on the ground, semi-concious. The twins, bleeding heavily, but still fighting. Lavender, covered in nasty boils, and alicia, sporting a nasty broken arm. But they were still fighhting, and many Deatheaters were subdued.  
  
"I am powerful!" yelled Voldemort, advancing towards Harry, a maniac look in his eyes. "Even without my wand I can destroy you! With my bare hands I will spill your blood all over this cave!"  
  
"Crucio" bellowed Harry, cradling his broken arm and taking a step away, as Voldemort fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"You've done enough damage Voldemort! It's over. I'm going to kill you."  
  
He raised his wand. "Avada-"  
  
Voldemort pulled a dagger out of his robe. It was six inches and had a twisted blade. before Harry finished the spell, he stabbed it into Harry's belly, hilt deep. Harry screamed with pain, and fell to the ground. The spell bounced off the ceiling, and narrowly missing Neville's motionless body.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all lay on the ground, clutching their stomacs, blood seeping through. THe Anam Cara conected them, so that if a serious wound was aquired one of them, they all recieved the same wound. Most of their friends had fallen aswell, and Voldemort let out a high, evil laugh.  
  
(A/N- Okay, so I was going to stop here and leave you guys with a nasty cliffhanger, but then I thought The great Hermione Fan would get mad :) (No, you did not offend me, I was just stating my point. Sorry!) But I'd thought I'd be nice and et to the real exciting part. Everyone dies!!!! Yeah! No, I'm kidding. Anyways, I would just like to say That I admire anyone who has written a verygood confrontation?fight scene. They really are hard to do, so I'm sorry that mine was horrible. Anyways, enjoy Part 18b).....  
  
**********************  
  
"Harry" gasped Hermione from across the room, where she was lying, blood spilling out through her fingers.  
  
"We tried" he said, barely able to get the words out.  
  
"Goodbye" groaned Ron.  
  
"No!" yelled Ginny, tears streaming down her face, in part because her firend were dying and impat because she was in so much pain. She one of the few of them still conscious. "You guys can't die on me! Not now!"  
  
"Silence!" You pitful girl!" yelled Voldemort. "Let your friends die in peace!"  
  
He picked up someone's wand off the ground and sent Ginny into a a deep coma.  
  
Suddenely, the trio began to glow. They slowly floated upwards. The light seemed to be eminating(A/N I think that's how you spell it!) from their hands. They were floating upright in circle, but still bleeding heavily. Their hair flew around their faces, and they just hung in the air, still unconcious.  
  
Voldemort, the remaining Death Eaters and Alicia and Gwen, the only two that were concious, watched in amazement as the trio's hands met. A great beam of light went up. It crashed through the ceiling of the cave and out into the night sky, bring debris down upon their heads. Sudenly ( A/N I do seem to use that word a lot don't I) the light turned and electric shade of blue. The trio began to turn, hands still joined. Faster and faster they twirled, the light turning withem, making a giant tornado. Sparks flew from the light and it crackled and snaped. A big thick sring of light, a bright shade of green was emitted from the tornado of light. It spun, flashing around the room, and then flew straight at Voldemort. It made contact, and he screamed in pain, his voice echoing through the large cave. He finally fell un moving to the floor. The light disappeared with a flash and a large crack, and the trio fell to the ground in an unmoving heap.  
  
***********************  
  
Dumbledore paced his office. He had been uneasy and restless all night, but did not know why. He just had a bad feeling something would go wrong. Suddenely Fawkes went wild, flailing and swawking. Dumbledore tried to comfort him when there was suddenly a large crack and a boom that echoed through the sky. Dumbledore went to the window. Huge beam of Blue light went up from the forest, crackling and illuminating the sky. he didn't stay there to watch. He magically made his voice louder. (a/ncan't think of the proper word!)  
  
"Students, please stay in your common rooms! All staff to the entrance hall immediatly. all staff to the entrance hall imnmediatly!"  
  
*************************  
  
All the staff had assemble in the entrance hall.  
  
"Now" said Dumbledore. "You probably saw what I saw coming out of the forest. We need to investigate. Argus, Hagrid, Sybil and all the ghost, I want you to stay her and watch the students. Poppy, prepare the infirmirary, there may be people hurt. Proffesor Sprout, stay with her and prepare some herbs for remedies. Severus, Minerva, and all the rest of you, you're coming with me. Into the forest.  
  
****************************  
  
The teachers made their way in silence and in the dark.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Minerva?"  
  
"I tripped over something. Lumos. Okay, so I tripped over somebody."  
  
"A death eater" said Dumbledore. He had been bound using magic and was out cold. "I have a feeling we're getting closer."  
  
They continued and came upon a cave. The ground around was littered with debris.  
  
"Looks like we found what we were looking for." said Snape bitterly.  
  
They entered the cave, and walked along the passage. When they reached the end they gasped. The ground was littered with bodies. Bodies of students.  
  
"Check and see if any of them are alive!" said Dumbledore.  
  
"Proffesor?" came a faint voice from the corner.  
  
"Miss Spinnet?" he ran to the corner. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Voldemort... dead... he tired... killed harry, Ron, Hermione.....they floated..... huge light.... Death eaters ran...." she lost consciousness.  
  
Dumbledore ran across the room. Hermione, Harry and Ron were lying in a heap on the ground, in a puddle of blood. He felt for there pulses. They were there, but very faint.  
  
"We need to get these three out off here immediatly. Is everyone else alive?"  
  
"Yes" said Proffesor Flitwick "except him". He pointed to Voldemort's motionless body.  
  
Dumbledore managed a quick smile. "They did it." And with that, they hurried up to the school, bringing the students on strechers.  
  
Snape stayed back, to bind the death eaters and wait for the ministy to come and take them away.  
  
  
Yeah! But someone may still die, so don't think it's the end! I didn't leave you with a nasty cliffhanger! Yeah for me!!!!!! That really sucked but review anyways! Yeah! And so, I leave you with I quote a friend gave me, which has nothing to do with my story, but oh well.  
  
West to the sea  
East to the land  
Death to thwe idiot  
Who touches my man!  
  
Wasn't that lovely!  
well, anyways, review!  
~Danie  
  



	19. Chapter 19

[Ohhhhhh.... Pain....]  
  
[Hermi?] said a feeble voice. She didn't know wher it came from. It was dark. Pitch black. When there outside in the dark, people say it's pitch balck. But most people have never experienced it. It's clausterphopic. You're enveloped. What made it worse was that She had no sensation, except pain.She had no sense of herself, except pain. The pain seemed to be eminating from no where. It was she felt. She was just there. She could talk, or maybe think. She could hear. But it was scary. We're they dead... or worse?  
  
[Ron? Where are we? Harry?! Harry?]  
  
There was a low moan.  
  
[Are you okay?]  
  
[I'm in extreme pain, just like you, but God, where are we?]  
  
[I thought we were dead for a moment. We could actually be. But would we still feel like shit. This is scary.] She felt like she would cry, if she could.  
  
[Oh God, please don't let us be stuck here....]  
  
  
Gwen and Alicia were in tears, sitting in Dumbledore's office. Their hurts were nursed, they were bandaged up and drugged on painkillers.  
  
"What's happening, Professor?" asked Alicia, blowing her nose. Is everyone else alright?"  
  
"The others are in stable condition, except for Harry, Hermione Ron, and Neville. We have sufficient reason to be worried."  
  
Tears welled up anew.  
  
"Don't let them die! They can-"   
  
"Hush" he said in a comforting voice. We are doing what we can. But I need to know what happened. Exactly."  
  
The two girls took turns telling the story, amid tears, from when Voldemort was under the window, to the trio's weird lights, to when Voldemort fell and they blacked out.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Thank you. Go and get some rest. You all were very brave."  
  
"Is anyone else awake? Could we see them?"  
  
"I believe the twins, their younger sister, Seamus, Lee and Katie are awake. They should still be in the hospital wing. You could try to get past madam Pomfrey, but... tell her I sent you."  
  
The two girls walked warily out of the office and down the spiral staircase.  
  
  
They ran into the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey could chastised them.  
  
Alicia jumped into George's arms.  
  
"Whoah! I'm sore. Watch out."  
  
"Sorry. Oh God George!" she said, peeking through the curtain at Hermione, Harry and Ron. Apparently, they couldn't separate them, because of the Anam Cara. They shared a large bed. "They're going to die.... They're going to die..."  
  
"Shhh" said Madam Pomfrey. "No one's going to die in my hospital wing" But the tone of her voice said otherwise. "If you need to talk, go into the lounge next door. It should be open." She tried to smile, but it wasn't very encouraging. "Go."  
  
Alicia, Gwen, Ginny, Seamus, Lee, Katie and the twins made their way into the lounge.  
  
They sat there. And waited for news.  
  
  
Green eyes welled with tears. A black-haired man draped an arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Look what we've done!" she cried. "They're going to die! All because of me and-"  
  
"Hush" he said, handing her a white lily. "He would have died a long time ago. If it wasn't for you."  
  
"He didn't do anything to deserve this."  
  
"Neither did we, Lil. Neither did we...."  
  
  
Okay, so that was a connecting part. You receive much more info in the next part. I promise! I luv y'all, gotta go to bed. God bless y'all, hope you enjoyed the depressing part. Bye  
  
Pleez review,  
  
~Danie  



	20. Chapter 20

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the headmaster's office.  
  
"Professor, something's happening. I think they're waking up."  
  
He got out of his chair and followed her down the stairs.  
  
  
They reached the hospital wing. The whole place was glowing. They walked around the curtain and gasped. The trio was floating in mid air, enveloped in light.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Madam Pomfrey fearfully.  
  
"They're raising power" said Dumbledore. "But they're doing it subconsciously. I don't understand how."  
  
Suddenly their eyes snapped open, and they fell, landing painfully on the huge bed.  
  
Harry moaned. "Oow! Get off me."  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey helped them get into comfortable positions and madam Pomfrey checked them over, giving them painkillers.  
  
"You have twenty minutes, Dumbledore. Then they're sleeping." She snapped, and went back to her office.  
  
"What happened? Last time I checked, we were bleeding to death from dagger wounds."  
  
"You should have died," said Dumbledore. "But you didn't."  
  
Ron stared at him. "I'm still a little dizzy, so explain that so I can understand."  
  
"You three are bound by magic. So one of you was stabbed with a dagger."  
  
Harry interrupted. "Yeah. Voldemort tried to gut me."  
  
"You all felt the affects of the wound, but then you raised power."  
  
Even Hermione was puzzled.   
  
"Three is a magical number. You should know that from your Arithmancy studies, Hermione. Many Gods are worshipped as triads. If you are bound as a triad, like you are, you sometimes are able to raise power, to combine your power. It is very rare to have this ability. But you. You guys are the only ones anyone's heard of that could raise power subconsciously. The power of the triumphant, trivirate. It usually takes a lot of Concentration. For you to do it in the condition you were in, injured that badly-"  
  
"Wait a sec!" said Harry. This isn't the first time. Because were not in that bad condition now, are we?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "No. You raised power in the cave, after you blacked out. Voldemort finally met his maker, or should I say makers..."  
  
The trio stared at him for a moment.  
  
"You're kidding right?" asked Ron.  
  
"Not in the least bit, Mr. Weasley. Not in the least bit."  
  
The trio couldn't say anything for a moment, because of the shock.  
  
Harry finally asked, "Why are we in the same bed?"  
  
"The Anam Cara wouldn't let us separate you. You were bound too tightly. It should were off in the course of the next few weeks, but at first you will not be able be far from each other."  
  
"Looks like were stuck with each other." Said Hermione, giggling. "What about the others? Are they okay?"  
  
"All of them have recovered, except Neville. He's in worst condition than you were."  
  
"Oh, no." said Hermione. "Is there nothing we can do?"  
  
"Wait my dear. All we can do is wait."  
  
Harry sighed. "Professor Dumbledore, I had some very strange dreams."  
  
"Harry" said Ron. "You always have strange dreams."  
  
"Yeah, but these were weird. Someone was chasing me and Hermione, and ends up killing us. I only see their eyes. And they're, well, exactly like yours Professor Dumbledore. Blue, twinkling. Kind of freaky."  
  
"Yes" he said. "I don't know. I don't think Voldemort could get into your head, so... I can't really think of what it could mean. I see if I can figure it out. You guys get some rest."  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey, do you think we'll get some sort of award? You know, for killing Voldemort, even though we didn't know we did?" asked Ron. Because, you know, it's kind of confusing."  
  
"Ron, we killed him. It doesn't matter if we knew we killed him or not. He gone. Doesn't exist. Poof." Said Hermione.  
  
"But it doesn't bring back all the deaths..." said Harry distantly.  
  
[Here he goes again, Herm] Ron said in her head. [Feeling guilty again]  
  
"Harry, you can't blame yourself. He's gone now. Everyone must face fate. You can't outrun the past and sure as hell can't avoid the future."  
  
"Poetic Hermi" said Ron sarcastically. "Real poetic."  
  
"Maybe be can have normal lives now." said Harry, yawning.  
  
"Us? Normal lives? Dream on Harry." Said Ron, pulling the blankets up over him.  
  
"I think I will..." he said, and the trio fell asleep.  
  
  
Sirius sat in the back room of Dumbledore's office, looking through the looking glass. He watched the trio sleep on peacefully. He let out a sigh of relief. They were safe. They had nearly died, but were safe. Wasn't that comforting.  
  
Looking at them, he was painfully reminded of his childhood. When none of them were separated. In Harry of course, he saw James, in Ron, he saw himself. Hermione reminded him of Minerva, and Neville, of course of his father. That red Hair of Ginny's, she wore it just like Lily used to wear hers. Lavender, she was just like Arabella. Parvati, just like Alexa. In Dean there was a Remus, yet not such a troubled one. Seamus was just like old Mundungus. Gwen totally reminded hi of Arabella. He didn't even want to think of whom was most like Peter. That would be the ultimate insult.   
  
He watched Harry grow up, and wished more and more that he could grow up again. He wished he could have had more fun, taken some things more seriously and chosen his friends more wisely. One bad judge of character, and his best friend was dead, he was sent to Azkaban, his friend had to cope with being shunned alone, and a young boy had grown up without parents.  
  
"Let me guess" a voice came from behind him. "You're looking at them and wishing you could grow up all over again."  
  
"You know me too well, Bella" he said, smiling.  
  
She draped her arms around his shoulders. "No I don't. Or else I wouldn't have believed that you handed Voldemort Lily and James." She paused. "I'm sorry, Sirius."  
  
"No matter. Now I can roam the streets. I'm free, Arabella. No more hiding anymore. And Harry will have a family. I can't wait to tell him."  
  
"Why don't you tell him now?"  
  
He glanced down into the looking glass. They had woken up, and Madam Pomfrey was making a huge fuss of them.  
  
"I think I'll go save them." He said with a grin.  
  
She nodded. "I hate to say it, but even in old age that woman is insufferable." She giggled.  
  
"Remember that time we got locked out of the castle at night after we came back from the rose garden?"  
  
Arabella giggled once more. "I still haven't forgotten the look on our face when she found us."  
  
Sirius kissed her. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
  
  
"Geroff, Madam Pomfrey, we're fine!" said Ron, pushing away her arm away when she tried to take his temperature.  
  
"You are not! You were nearly killed. Now let me examine you!"  
  
"She doesn't look too happy that you've recovered."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and the matron looked towards the door.  
  
"Sirius Black" she said, shaking her head. "I believe these three have bettered you, Remus and James' record of the number of days spent in the hospital wing during their time at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah. I think they really got us there. May I have a moment, Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I can never win. There's always someone wanting to see them..." she said in an exasperated voice, as she slammed the door to her office.  
  
He walked towards the bed and gave them all a hug.  
  
"You may have beat us in the number of days spent in here, but you're not even close in the jokes department."  
  
"My brothers have got you beat on that." said Ron triumphantly.  
  
You wish." He said. "Anyway, I have some news."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with a woman, because you have lipstick on your face" giggled Hermione.  
  
Sirius blushed. "No it doe-"  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us who gave that nice bit of 'rouge a levres'?" asked Ron. "It's all around your lips."  
  
"No, I am not! List-"  
  
"We'll just have to guess then." Said Hermione. "The only teacher I can think of is McGonagall." Harry made a face. "But she's too serious for Sirius, no pun intended. Who else is there?"  
  
Harry made a list. "Madam Rosmerta, from Hogsmede. Ewwwwww. There is Professor Sinistra, you missed her, Hermione.... It could be-"  
  
"Stop it!" Sirius yelled. "Do you really need to know?"  
  
"Yes" they said in unison, mischievous smiled on their faces.  
  
"Arabella. Now can I tell you my news?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Arabella? Sirius, how did you ever-"  
  
"Don't even ask, Hermione, don't even ask."  
  
"So said Harry, what's your news. Can we get out of this uncomfortable bed? Are we free to leave the hospital wing?"  
  
"Nope". The trio groaned. "But I was cleared of my charges."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yep. So at the end of the school year, you can move in with me-"  
  
"and Arabella." He finished for him.  
  
"You're being awfully presumptuous, Harry Potter." He said.   
  
"Better that than naïve."  
  
  
Okay. So that was kinda weird. I haven't killed anyone yet, but Neville's still in critical condition. That end part was really fun to write.   
  
I just printed out all of reluctance today. It's about an inch thick. My dad's going to kill me. I must have used half the ink cartridge! I think I'll do about three more parts, and then that's the end. There might be a Sirius/Arabella wedding in there somewhere, I dunno. (hee Hee. Maybe McGonagall will get really jealous and become Voldie's replacement. Yeah!!!!!!!!) Okay, never mind, just take about thirty seconds of your precious time to review. Think of how much time I put in writing this for you!  
  
Plleeeezzzz review, Happy Chinese New Year!  
  
Happy B-day, Claire and Rebecca!  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Lavender were out side basking in the sun under their favorite tree. Hermione's head was resting on Harry's stomach, and Lavender was sitting in Ron's lap.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Neville's been out for 2 weeks. I wish there was something we could do."  
  
Harry gripped her hand. "He's hurt worst than we were. We had a dagger shoved in to our stomachs. I have a feeling he doesn't have much of a chance."  
  
"It's not fair" said Lavender. "We have all this power, this magic, and we can't even keep on person from dying. It doesn't seem fair that we can turn a skunk into a raccoon, fly and hurt each other, but we can't conquer death. What's the point really, if were just going to die?"  
  
"That's pleasant, Lav" said Ron. "But you do have a point. We all nearly died two weeks ago. But we have this power-"  
  
"That's it, Ron!" said Hermione, jumping up. "Dumbledore said we would've died, but we raised power, and it kept us alive! So all we have to do is raise power, and maybe we can heal Neville! I mean, I worked for us..."  
  
"Hermi, your brillant!" said harry, spinning her around. Let's go see Dumbledore!"  
  
The four of them ran up the headmaster's office.  
  
  
"That just might work, Hermione!" said Dumbledore, positively beaming. "But I think we should wait. I don't think you're strong enough."  
  
"Professor!" yelled Harry. "Our friend is dying down there in the hospital wing! I don't think we can afford to wait!"  
  
He nodded. "Fine. Let's do it now, then."  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and the headmaster entered the hospital wing.  
  
"How is he Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Not too good."  
  
"We have a plan. We're going to use the triumvirate. It's our last chance, and I think it will work."  
  
She nodded. "There's nothing else I can do. Let's give it a try."  
  
The trio held hands and stood next to Neville.  
  
[hermi, what do we do?] asked harry.  
  
[Close your eyes. I think. Concentrate hard on each other, power and Neville.]  
  
[Are you sure?]  
  
[I'm just guessing, but it's worth a try. Concentrate.]  
  
After about a minute, the trio was surrounded by light. They slowly floated upwards, and the light grew stronger. They all felt the power, coursing through their veins. They were painfully aware of each other, bound tightly by magic.  
  
Slowly Neville's eyes fluttered open. They opened wide. Your eyes would be wide too if you woke up to find your friends floating over top of you.  
  
[We did it!] said Ron.  
  
[Don't break the spell! We'll fall! Release it slowly, and we'll float back down.]  
  
The light dimmed as they lowered themselves to the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna collapse" Hermione said faintly, and Madam Pomfrey put her and the others in chairs before they did.  
  
"What happened?" asked Neville, trying to sit up.  
  
"Long story" said Harry. "Tell you later."  
  
"Miss Brown, will you help these three back to the common room, please? I'll explain the story to Neville."  
  
Three days later...  
  
"I still think that's cool" said Fred. "You saved Neville the same way you killed Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah" added George. "You are good for more than one thing."  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny." Said Ron.  
  
Katie sighed. "Wow. We all survived an encounter with Voldemort. We're all here, alive, like it was a normal spring day, but really ,were not. Because the wizarding world is partying. Because of us."  
  
"Ding Dong the witch is Dead" said Gwen. "Only this time it was the wizard."  
  
"Well, we'll be having our feast in couple of days, once Neville's better." Said Fred. "We even get our own table at the front." He had a maniac look in his eye.  
  
"Oh no" said Alicia. "They're planning something."  
  
"We wouldn't dare" said Lee.  
  
"Yeah" said George innocently. "Fudge will be there to give us all the Order of Merlin. We all get second class, Harry, Hermione and Ron first. We wouldn't try anything while he's there..."  
  
"I don't even know how he got to be Minister of Magic." Said Hermione. "But I suppose it's better than Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Hey you guys" said Dean, "I can't wait to see Draco's face at the feast. He'll be furious!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Stupid git. His father got caught, you know. One of us knocked him out in the cave."  
  
"His ass is in Azkaban. Where it belongs." said Seamus.  
  
"Ha. Draco was on the wrong side the whole time. He knew it was the wrong side, but he never thought the wrong side would lose." said Angelina. "Serves him right."  
  
"I wonder if we'll get a monument, or something. Statues of us... We're all almost as famous as Harry,now."  
  
"No one rivals my famousness" said harry in a deep, cartoon hero voice.  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at him. "Dream on Super hero boy."  
  
"Super hero man." He corrected her.  
  
"And what, Ron's your side kick, and I'm your sexy, super model girl friend?"  
  
"Something like that..." he smiled, giving her a kiss.  
  
The portrait hole swung open. Madam Pomfrey wheeled Neville in. She left him with them, with strict orders to be nice since he was still fragile.  
  
"Neville!" said Gwen, jumping up to give him a hug.  
  
"Careful, Gwen! I'm still sore..."  
  
They wheeled him in front of the fire, and relaxed. They were all safe. Like Gwen said,  
  
Ding Dong, the Dark Lord's Dead.  
  
Hee Hee Hee  
No! That's not the end! We still have to find out what the twins and lee were planning @ the feast... and how will malfoy take it......  
  
Pleez review!  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

"Don't go, Hermi" said harry, spread-eagled on her bed, watching her go back and forth frantically, packing.  
  
"Harry, we nearly died! My parents would like to see me. Make sure I'm still intact. I would have gone home right away, but we couldn't be separated because of the Anam Cara. I have to go home!"  
  
"But even Dumbledore said it wasn't safe yet. If we're separated, that far apart, it could be dangerous-"  
  
"Honestly Harry, we should be okay. How bad can things get! And you can see me all through our feast, I'll even let you sit beside me." She giggled. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning, only for a week. God, talk about bloody separation anxiety."  
  
He pulled her onto the bed with him. "What, you won't miss me?"  
  
She kissed him, pulling him close. "Of course I'll miss you."  
  
She stood up again and went to her closet. She pulled out long silver, glittering gown.  
  
"Help me get into this. I can't get into it by myself."  
  
She took off her robe, and Harry helped her pull the gown over her shoulders, fastening it with silver clasp.  
  
Harry gasped. The long gown fell to her ankles. It had a very low scoop back, ending just beneath the waist, the clasp glittering with diamonds just beneath. The front billowed, in layers. The dress was tight, showing off her curves perfectly. The straps on the shoulders were thin, and the whole dress glittered like diamonds. It was a beautiful contrast with her cinnamon hair and eyes.  
  
She twirled for him. "You like?"  
  
"Hermione Granger, you look gorgeous."  
  
"Well just make sure I don't fall, walking up there. The shoes they all picked out are like six inch spikes."  
  
She walked over to her dresser and put her hair up in an elegant knot, using half a bottle of Sleakeasy hair relaxer. She then pulled out a small jewelry box. She put on silver earrings, bangles, an anklet, but before she could place something around her neck, Harry did it for her. It was a silver chain, hung on the chain was a silver claddagh ring.  
  
"Is this another bribe to make me stay?"  
  
"Of course" he said grinning.  
  
She shook her head. "You know I can't stay, but thank you anyway." She kissed him. "Now go get changed, it's almost time for the feast." Then she added as he walked out of the room, "And then come back and help me with these shoes!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you get shoes you can walk in!" Ron asked as they made their way down to the great hall.  
  
She stumbled. "Because they matched the dress." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the shoes. They lowered down to four and a half inches.  
  
"That's better. At least now I can walk."  
  
Harry grinned, and all the guys said at once, "Girls".  
  
The girls looked at each other. "Oh well, one day this week, none of us will put on make-up, will dress like slobs, not brush our teeth or take a shower, and wear flat shoes, and see how you like being our girlfriends" said Katie, Lee's arm around her waist."  
  
"Eeeewww." said Neville. "You're fine the way you are."  
  
"Well, it would take about two hours from my morning routine" said Gwen, laughing.  
  
"Oh, we'd look like monsters!" said Lavender, twirling in her pale purple dress.  
  
"Lavender, how can you move like that in those heels!!" said Hermione. "Mine are shorter than your and I can barely walk without stumbling!"  
  
"Practice" she said. "Come on, I think they're waiting for us."  
  
The group filed into the great hall, and took their seats. They had their own table at the very front, their table higher up than everyone else's. Below them was the staff table and the Ministry officials and Cornelius Fudge sat there as well. And down below them, the four house tables, the Gryffindor table a lot emptier than usual. At the back, at a large table sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Bill and Charlie, Neville's grandmother, Hermione's parents, aswell as everyone else's families.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted.  
  
[Look at Malfoy's face!] said Harry, in their heads.  
  
The Slitherin was giving them the sourest of stares, a stare of the deepest hate.  
  
[Ha! The sucker got what he deserved!]  
  
Dumbledore began his speech. "We are here today, to commemorate sixteen very brave people. They've done something that many very experience wizards were not able to do. These sixteen, young wizards defeated Voldemort." He paused, and looked up at them. No one else saw, but those sixteen did. He winked. Then he sat down.  
  
Cornelius Fudge stood, and half-turned, addressing them as well as the rest of the room. "Most of you do know the whole story. So I will tell it." He began to recount the tale, from the moment the group realized Lavender and Ron had gone missing, to Hermione, Ron and Harry healing Neville. "I am here to present these sixteen with the highest award available in the Wizarding World. I will call them up individually. Receiving the Order of Merlin, Second Class, Neville Longbottom."  
  
Neville stood up in the midst of tumultuous applause and his grandmother's sobs of joy and walked up to the Minister to receive his plaque, legs shaking with every step. Fudge called all of them up in turn, until all had been called except Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"And now, our fabulous trio. Receiving Order of Merlin, First Class, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and of course, famous Harry Potter."  
  
The trio stood up to applause louder than everyone else. They descended from the platform, hand in hand, and received their awards. And all sixteen of them stood up there, hugging each other, arm in arm. At the front, Harry pulled Hermione into a long kiss. There was a dozen catcalls from the crowd, and everyone cheers for the sixteen that saved the wizarding world. Everyone, but one sour-faced Draco Malfoy.  
  
Okay. But that's not the end! Something bad is going to happen, I promise!!!  
You'll see,  
  
~Danie  
P.S\. Pleeeez review!!!!!!!  
  



	23. Chapter 23: En Garde!

"Oh man, what a feast!" said harry, stuffing his face.  
  
"Don't be such a pig, Harry!"  
  
He grinned with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.  
  
She shook her head. "You love to taunt me."  
  
He nodded, unfolding a note that had been passed down the table. Hermione read it over his shoulder:  
  
Target: Snape's head  
Weapon: Double chocolate cake  
Mission: Duh!  
  
Hey, u only live once, guys. When's the next time you'll see Snape plastered with sixteen pieces of cake.  
  
We knew you'd understand!  
  
Gred + Forge  
  
Harry passed the note to Ginny, and looked up and hermione with a mischievious and pleading look. A look full of possibilities.  
  
"Well... we do only live once..."  
  
"That's the spirit, hermi" he said. Harry flashed a thumbs up at the twins.  
  
They all reached for a piece of cake.  
  
"One" said Lee.  
  
Fred continued. "Two"  
  
"Three!" they yelled.  
  
SPLAT! The hall errupted in laughter as sixteen large pieces of double chocolate cake hit the potions master in the back of the head.  
  
"Food fight!" yelled Seamus and Dean, sending a dozen hot buttered rolls to hit Cornelius Fudge upside the head.  
  
"Albus! Stop this nonsense!"  
  
But the Headmaster was too busy throwing olives at the Ravenclaws.  
  
Harry picked up the last piece of cake.  
  
"No, Harry!" shrieked Hermione, backing away. "This dress is dry clean on-"  
  
He decked her right in the face, missing her dress.  
  
"Thanks" she said, wiping chocolate out of her eyes.  
  
He kissed her. "Mmmm. The house elves really outdid themselves."  
  
She reached back, so he couldn't see, and grabbed a handful of green jello. She washed his hair with it.  
  
"Oooohh, don't mess with the hair.!"  
  
"It's green. Matches your eyes."  
  
Suddenly some trifle came out of nowhere, glass bowl and all, knocking the wind out of Harry.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
There stood Malfoy.  
  
Watch where you're throwing that trifle, Malfoy" said Hermione, flinging a hand full of spaghetti at him.  
  
Harry jumped up on the table, and grabbed a baguette. He held it out in front of him like a sword.  
  
"En garde!"  
  
Malfoy followed his suit and the two battled for several minutes.   
  
"Take that!" cried Harry triumphantly as he knocked Draco's battered baguette out of his hand.  
  
Draco wheeled, and reached for the six inch carving knife from the turkey platter. It glinted as he picked it up.  
  
Hermione screamed. "Draco, put the knife down!"  
  
Harry backed away, but went too far, and fell to the floor painfully, with a crack.  
  
"Harry, get out of his way!"  
  
Draco jumped down on top of him, a maniac glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry tried to push himself away, but his leg was obviously broken, bent back painfully. (Okay, that may not sound realistic, falling off a table and breaking your leg, but if you land the wrong way... all I can say is ouch.)  
  
"Don't Draco!" yelled Hermione as he brought the knife up. "Don't please, don't!"  
  
Harry looked up at her. Something on her forehead had begun to glow. She was envelopped in light.  
  
"Don't Draco!" she screamed. A ray of light shot out, and hit Draco. He turned to stone.  
  
The hall was deathly quiet. Finally, Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Uh... Herm? What was that?" he winced in pain.  
  
"I don't know." The mark on her forehead had faded to a silvery color, barely visible.  
  
Proffesor Dumbledore stepped foreward. "What happened. He poked at Draco. "Except for Mr. Malfoy being turned into stone, that is." To be honest, he didn't look terribly disappointed.  
  
Hermione told the story. The Headmaster shook his head. Poppy kindly take care of Harry, Minerva, take care of our... statue, and Hermione come with me. I have to check out that curious mark." He turned to the rest of the students. "Go back to your common rooms. Any parents can accompany you there."  
  
Everyone did as they were told and Hermione went with Dumbledore.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have no idea, my dear." Said Dumbledore, after he finished examining her mark, which was quickly fading. "I can't even imagine."  
  
"Can I still go home?" she asked.  
  
"I guess. I still don't think it's a good idea, but you should go. You may go see Harry now if you wish."  
  
"Thanks." She turned to leave, but paused. "Uh, professor?" she supressed a giggle. "Will you be able to, uh, fix Malfoy?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "I don't know. But there's a good chance he'll be gracing his mother's rose garden. What ever you did, Hermione, I may not be able to fix."  
  
"oops." Said Hermione as she slipped out the door.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"You okay?" asked Hermione hugging him.  
  
"He's fine." said Sirius, in the hospital wing with them. "Madam Pomfrey fixed it in a minute."  
  
"Any chance you're going to stay and nurse me back to health?" aske harry, putting on the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Harry, you can walk. You're healed I'm going home."  
  
"I gotta go" said Sirius. "But I never gave you guys your present for kicking Voldie's butt." He threw them a box and left.  
  
Harry opened the box. The note on top read:  
  
Me and Moony worked on this 4 ya...  
  
  
He pulled out a very large piece of parchment.  
  
"Let me guess." Said Hermione. "Volume 2 of the Marauder's map."  
  
A second note fell out.  
  
We started this after we graduated, but never finished it. Things got ......... well busy. Anyways, It's a map of Hogsmede, Hogwarts, and the grounds, and all of London. Just say, I solemnly swear I'm up to something, and what area you want to see. To wipe it out, say, Hee Hee Hee.  
  
Have fun.  
  
Padfoot and Mooney.  
  
P.S. It's enhanced! You can see! Live!  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to something. Hogwarts grounds." The lines spread across the large page.  
  
"Hey look!" said Hermione giggling. "Sirius and Arabella are leaving together!." It was like a movie. You looked somewhere and it zoomed in automatically, and a picture came up, like footage from a video tape.  
  
"Wow. This should come in handy." Said Harry.  
  
Hermione's parents entered the room. "Come on hermione, we're leaving. I'd rather not stay the night. We'll meet you in the entrance hall in half an hour."  
  
"Okay" sighed Hermione as they left.  
  
"I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow" whined Harry.  
  
"We weren't. Come help me finish pack."  
  
They walked up to the common room.  
  
Harry collapsed on her bed.  
  
"Careful!" she cried. "You'll get green jello on my quilt!"  
  
He sat up. "Fine."  
  
She grabbed a few more thing out of her dresser and closed her suitcase.  
  
"Hey, I don't want to go. My parents are going to smother me. I'd really rather be here with you."  
  
She jumped on the bed with him. "Give me a kiss"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
There was a coughing noise behind them. Ron stood there.  
  
He laughed. "I don't know how Harry's going to breath while you're gone. You seem to be his main source of oxygen for him."  
  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
"Your parents are waiting."  
  
"Okay" She gave Harry a goodbye kiss.  
  
She stood up and grabbed her suitcase.  
  
"See you guys later." She said, giving Ron a hug.  
  
"Think to us." Said harry. "It saves phone bills."  
  
She laughed. "Don't let him do anything stupid, K Ron? Oh, and tell me if they manage to prevent Malfoy from being a lawn gnome."  
  
"Will do!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
K guys, sorry I haven't posted for a while. But a guarantee, something very, well, exciting happens in the next part.  
  
And I know you're all wondering about the mark.  
  
Hint: Think back to when Hermi was in the lake.  
  
Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz Review  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, they'll be a tribute 2 you in the next part.  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24: Snap!

"You seem awfully quiet, there dear." Said her Father as he drove them home.   
  
"Yes" her mother said. "Don't you have anything interesting to tell us?"  
  
"The Minister for Magic already told our story. Nothing much else happened."  
  
"Oh. Well you look awfully distracted."  
  
"Mmm." Hermione was listening to a word they said.  
  
[Harry, there's no way I'm going to survive this. I hate to say it, but my parents are going to bore me to death. They're going to smother me, want to know exactly what's going on in my life, apart from me killing a powerful wizards.]  
  
[Sounds nice.]  
  
[Oh, right, you don't have parents to smother you. Believe me, in a way you should be thankful.]  
  
[You've only been gone an hour and a half. If you're bored know... what about in two days?]  
  
[God help me. My parents have been talking to me for a half an hour and I haven't heard a word they've said. I think they're scared of me now.]  
  
Harry laughed. [Herm, try paying attention to them. I have to do my homework, and it's very hard when you're talking in my head.]  
  
[Where's Ron?]  
  
[Out side with Lav. I have a feeling he doesn't want to be disturbed...]  
  
[Fine. But have they fixed Malfoy yet? I feel kinda guilty...]  
  
[Hermi, you turning him into a statue is even funnier than when imposter Moody turned him into a ferret. He'll probably be a better statue than a person, anyways. Dumbledore said if he was turned back, he's going to be tried for attempted murder. Stupid little git.]  
  
[Serves him right. But I gotta go, we're almost home, and if I knew better, there's a surprise party waiting for me. At least I'll have my cousins to talk to...]  
  
[Bye. Think me back!]  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"What the... Where am I? What the fuck happened? I can't move!! Why can't I see? Help!! Father? Somebody! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Hmmm, I have no idea, to be honest," said Proffesor McGonagall, checking over the statue.  
  
Snape shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head.  
  
The Headmaster padded back and forth, and kept the fact that he found it quite comical hidden. "I don't know either, Cornelius. I just don't know."  
  
"This is going to be bad. Good thing Lucius is in Azkaban, I would not want to deal with him. But this will get out. And hid mother will not be happy. There's nothing you can do?"  
  
"We'll keep trying... but there's a chance he will be a permanent statue."  
  
Sirius was unable to stifle his laugh. "You know..."  
  
Dumbledore put up his hand to silence his former student. "Sirius, don't say anything." But there was a smile in the corners of this mouth.  
  
Suddenly all present in the room began to laugh, except the Minister for magic.  
  
"Come now! You're all acting like children!"  
  
"Cornelius, you must admit, it is rather comical," said Snape.  
  
"Yes, I guess it is. But please try to fix him."   
  
And with that, the Minister walked out on the still laughing group.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"Come on, Hermione, we're home."  
  
Hermione reluctantly got out of the car. She pulled her trunk out behind her and lugged it up the stairs. The door was opened for them by their maid, Cecilia.  
  
"Hello, Cecilia." Said Hermione. Her parents were not particularly fond of her, but Hermione loved her as an aunt.   
  
"Hello, dear. How's our little hero?" Cecilia was a witch who had decided to live in the muggle world. She hadn't used her magic when Hermione was young, but when Hermione had gotten her Hogwarts letter, she had told her, and often used magic with the housework. She knew all about the wizarding world, and what Hermione, Ron and Harry had done.  
  
"Good!" She hugged her, "I'm going to put this up in my room". She began to pull her trunk up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a huge snap, a felt her self, being pulled back violently. She fell backwards down the stairs, and landed painfully at the bottom.  
  
"What the-"  
  
She felt a burning sensation in her hand. Her scar from the Anam Cara flashed then faded.  
  
[Harry? Ron?] no answer. She couldn't feel them. Usually she could feel them in her head but...  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" She screamed. "No!"  
  
Cecelia and her parents came running.  
  
"What honey? We heard a noise, stop screaming!"  
  
"Take mer back! Take me back now!"  
  
"Wha- why honey? What Happened?"  
  
"Take me back right now or Ron and Harry are going to die!!!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"You really should do something other than sit there, Harry." Said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah" said Seamus, you're just staring off into space."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling. Hermione-"  
  
"Oh, he just has separation anxiety." Said Ginny, laughing.  
  
Suddenly there was a big snap. Harry suddenly was jerked out of the chair. He flew across the room. And hit the wall, landing painfully.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny screamed.  
  
Her and Seamus ran over to him. He was lying on the ground, gasping for hair.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay?"  
  
He suddenly stopped breathing.  
  
"Seamus, go get Dumbledore, now! Go!"  
  
Seamus sprinted out of the empty common room.  
  
"Harry! Oh my god... Harry! Hurry Seamus!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"No, come on Lav, it is kind of funny."  
  
"Sure it is, but I still think no one deserves being turned into a statue."  
  
"He was trying to kill Harry. Does he still deserve it?"  
  
"Okay... for trying to kill Harry..." She laughed.  
  
"For killing me?"  
  
"Hmmm... maybe," she said, pulling him for a kiss.  
  
"Suddenly (you know the drill... but I have to say it) there was a loud snap. Ron was jerked back and went flying through the air, norrowly missing a stone statue and flying into a rose bush.  
  
"Ron! Oh my god!"  
  
Lavender ran towards him. Something flashed on his hand.   
  
"Ron, talk to me!"  
  
He was gasping frantically for air, but to no avail. He was turning blue.  
  
"What do I do? What do I do? Okay get help. I'll be back Ron!"  
  
She ran up to the castle, screaming for help all the way.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"What do you mean honey? Calm down, they're not going to die? You're probably just tired. Why don't you-"  
  
"No! Take me back to Hogwarts now! They're going to die- we're too far, I can't feel them... I can't feel them... take me back! Take me back, please... they'll die..."  
  
"Dear, just calm down..."  
  
"No!!"  
  
Hermione's parents gasped as something glowed on her forehead. Suddenly Hermione just disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"What? Where is she?"  
  
"I think" said Cecilia, "she wasn't lying. If Ron and Harry are in danger, she could somehow have learned to disparate subconsciously. She's gone back to Hogwarts, if I'm much mistaken."  
  
"Great! I would have never sent her there if I had known how much danger she would have been in... she could have been killed so many times..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
"Harry, come on... Come on..."  
  
Ginny gasped as Hermione appeared beside her.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Oh my god..." said Hermione. "Where's Ron? Where is he Ginny?" She was almost screaming, hysterical.   
  
"In the rose garden, out side, with Lavender. Seamus went to get Dumble-"  
  
"Ginny, stay here. Tell Dumbledore I'm here, I felt the snap, and I'm going for Ron. He'll know."  
  
"Fine, but what's that on your forehead?"  
  
Hermione ignored that question. She took a deep breath and Ran towards the window. The glass shattered as she hit it, and she plummeted towards the ground. She felt the mark on her forehead glow as it had before, and she landed flat on her feet. She didn't even stop to marvel at how she did this but she ran o the Rose garden.  
  
She found Ron in the Rose garden, on the ground.  
  
"Ron!" she screamed "Ron! Oh my god..."  
  
She lifted him up and began to carry him up to the castle. (The wonder of adrenaline!) She had read up on the Anam Cara when they had decided on the spell. If they could all get together, they could perform the counter curse. But she should be out like them too... it just didn't make sense. But if they could do the counter curse...  
  
If...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Seamus and Lavender reached Dumbledore's office at the same time.  
  
"Ron's hurt! There was a snap, went flying..."  
  
"Harry went flying across the room. A big snap... I don't know what happened... He's not breathing..."  
  
"Whoah. Slow down. You say there was a snap?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"That is all I need to know. Where are they?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I told you something bad would happen! I hoped you like!  
  
Please review, sorry, there was no tribute to my reviewers like I said there would be, but I didn't have time. Next time I promise.  
  
~Danie  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25: Don't even say it...

This part was really hard to write for some reason. Thank you to my one faithful e-mailer... who in turn got a sneak peek! He saw this part a week ago... e-mailed right to him! I fyou would like the next part e-mailed to you... e-mail me a review @ water_nymph@swimmail.com.  
  
I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER! IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO VOLANTEER, E-MAIL ME!  
  
"I don't know if I can handle this much longer... he's too heavy..."  
  
She was carrying Ron up to the castle. She stumbled. But then, as before, felt the mark on her forehead glow, and she disapparated.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore, Seamus and Lavender came flying into the common room.  
  
"Dumbledore!" shrieked Ginny. "No one was there, all at Hogsmede, except us...I don't know, he's not breathing... he just when flying... help him... oh god, help him!!" She was hysterical, kneeling beside Harry's unmoving body.  
  
Dumbledore knelt down beside him. "We need to get Ron here now. But Hermione... the same thing must have happened... I don't know how we can do the counter curse without her here..."  
  
"I left him in the rose garden, I was scared... he just went flying..."  
  
"She was here!" said Ginny. "She appeared out of nowhere, she was hysterical... jumped right out of the window, landed without a scratch, to get to Ron..."  
  
"You mean she wasn't affected?"  
  
"I don't know... she seemed fine. But do something quick, Dumbledore..."  
  
Suddenly, Hermione appeared out of nowhere, collapsing under Ron's weight.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Ron!" Lavender knelt beside him. "He still not breathing, oh my god... he's turned blue..."  
  
"He not breathing!!! Do something... they're not breathing... but I am, I don't get it, and I keep glowing... they're going to die..." she was nearly screaming, hysterically. "Something's happening... I don't know, I just don't know... help... it doesn't make sense... I jumped through a window... I don't why, it didn't hurt... t doesn't make sense... do something..."  
  
"Hermi, calm down, stop..."  
  
"Suspendi linea!!!"  
  
Hermione suddenly froze, and the trio were enveloped in something that resembled a bubble.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Lavender and Ginny in unison.  
  
"Suspended them in time, but it won't last long. We need Arabella. We have to re-establish the Anam Cara. They were too far from each other, the Anam Cara hadn't established enough strength to keep from snapping. That where the snap comes in. It could kill them, but if we do the counter curse in time, there may not be too much damage-"  
  
"Wait a minute" exclaimed Ginny. "What do you mean damage?"  
  
"I can't say. There could be memory loss among other things."  
  
"Not permanent though, right. It won't be permanent, if we do the counter curse, right? I mean, it can't-"  
  
"It can't be permanent, that's not possi-"  
  
"Gin, Lavender, calm down, they're going to be okay. Relax." Seamus put an arm around their shoulders. "They'll be okay."  
  
"No they won't! They won't be okay, if they can't remember, if they can't remember anything..."  
  
"I need you three to listen to me. We're going to do the Anam Cara. Were going to save them. But I need you and Seamus to run up to my office. The password is strawberry shortcake. Go up to the statue of the griffin, say the password, curl, and a door will open to Arabella's quarters. Get her down here now. All you need to tell is that they snapped. She'll know what to do. Go now."  
  
Ginny and Lavender wiped their tears away and nodded. They left to get Arabella.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Well another right mess you three have gotten yourself into."  
  
(A/N: This is the part where they all stand up and laugh at their good joke. Yeah right....)  
  
With a flick of his wand, he moved the trio into position, in a circle. The bubble started to fade. It was wearing off.  
  
"Hurry Arabella" he sighed.  
  
She arrived just in time.  
  
"They snapped?" she asked in alarm.  
  
He nodded. "And the time suspension is wearing off, so can we hurry please?"  
  
She nodded. She stood beside the trio, pulled out her wand, and began to chant:  
  
"Cairdeas breis doimhneacht nà daonna aireachtáil, banna chomh doimhneacht chomh an Anam."  
  
(A/N: Translation: Friendship more deep than human perception, bond as deep as the soul.)  
  
Arabella unsheathed the jeweled dagger. It was ornate, inlaid with emeralds, made of Kryptonite, celtic designs ingrained all along the blade.  
  
"Mé ceangail tú, Anam chuig Anam, cuimhne chuig cuimhne. Chomh trí, bhfóire an cumhacht de an caithréimeach tuirling anuas tú."  
  
( I join you soul to soul, mind to mind. As three, may the power of the triumphant descend upon you.)  
  
Se pierced each of their hands, and the wounds transformed into the shape of a claddagh ring. She placed their hands together.  
  
"Anam Cara, Mé ceangail tú, Anam chuig Anam, cuimhne chuig cuimhne!"  
  
  
There was a flash.  
  
"I think it's done." She said, sighing.  
  
"I only hope it wasn't too late."  
  
She nodded. "Something always happens."  
  
"Arabella, something strange happened. When they snapped... Harry and Ron were the only one who passed out, stopped breathing. Hermione felt it, but she-"  
  
"What? That's impossible!"  
  
"I guess not. Ginny said after Harry went flying, she appeared out of nowhere."  
  
"How could she apparate in the castle?"  
  
"I don't think she did. It's that mark. It has to be. A protection of some sort. Ginny said she jumped out of the closed window at a run. She shattered the glass, and went flying. She jumped from the top of the tower down to the bottom, and was fine. It has to be that mark."  
  
She nodded. "I can't think of any reason. But we have to move them. We can't leave them in the middle of the common room. Everyone else will be returning from Hogsmede soon."  
  
He nodded. "Hospital wing."  
  
With the flick of their wands, they levitated the trio and walked them to the hospital wing.  
  
"Where are Ginny, Lavender and Seamus?"  
  
"Seamus took the girls to the Hospital Wing, they were very shaken up."  
  
"Just when we thought everything was quieting down..."  
  
"Yeah, first Malfoy tries to kill Harry, then this."  
  
"Have you guys found out how to fix him yet?"  
  
"No clue. He might be stuck like that forever."  
  
Arabella sighed. "Everything that can go wrong does. I wouldn't be surprised if the Anam Cara doesn't work."  
  
"Don't even say it... don't even say it..."  
  
  
  
Will the Anam Cara Work? We shall see....  
  
Pleez review... you might get a sneak peek!  
  
~Danie  
  
P.S. Thanks 4 the reviews I have gotten!  
  
P.S.S you can see from my many plot holes and spelling mistakes, I am in dire need of a BETA READER. Pleeez! I need help. And your name will always go on my stories!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 26: I told you not to say it...

"I know I've seen this mark before! I just can't think where!"  
  
"I've no clue, to be honest, Albus. And we've looked through almost every book on protection spells in the school. Frankly, I'm at a loss."  
  
The two were in the infirmary. The trio lay in a Deep slumber as The Anam Cara did it's magic. They were examining Hermione's mark, which was still glowing prominently silver on her forehead.  
  
"I know I've seen it before, Minerva, I know I have."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, we've looked ever-"  
  
"Wait!" the old man cried triumphantly, jumping up off the vacant bed he had been sitting on. "Come on!"  
  
He exited the Hospital Wing quickly, and began down the hall, Proffesor McGonagall, running to catch up.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, following him.  
  
"Gryffindor common room."  
  
They stopped at the entrance, and Dumbledore muttered the password.  
  
"Dilly Dally Daisy."  
  
The portrait swung open. The common room was empty, it being late at night.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to the towering bookcase in the corner, and began to climb the ladder.  
  
"Do you want me to-" Minerva began.  
  
"Minerva, you know as well as I do that I may look old, but..."  
  
She laughed.  
  
He pulled a large volume off the utmost shelf. Despite the dust, it did not appear to be that old. The old man descended the ladder, carrying the book with him.  
  
"He set it down on one of the tables, and point his wand at the hearth, making the embers in fireplace flare up and enluminate the room.  
  
He opened the book and began to flip through the pages. He finally found the page he wanted, and set the book back down.  
  
"Princess Caeola?" Minerva asked, puzzled, looking at the picture that filled the page. "What do the mer people have to do with this?"  
  
"Everything" said Dumbledore. He turned the page. A replica of the mark on Hermione's forehead was pictured.  
  
He read, "Princess Ceaola of the mer people's mark. If this mark is bestowed upon someone, which can only be done by Caeola herself, you will have protection, until Caeola sees it fit to remove the mark."  
  
"How did Hermione come in contact with Caeola?"  
  
"Remember when she fell in the lake?"  
  
"But why would Caeola put her protection on Hermione?"  
  
"Mer people have ways of foretelling the future, like centaurs. Maybe she thought it would be the best to keep the future in balance."  
  
"Do you think we should arrange a meeting?"  
  
"Yes, probably. And If I recall, the Princess does not sleep, so she would not mind speaking with us right now."  
  
"Let's go then Albus."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
[Hello?]  
  
[Harry? Ron? Are you okay?] Hermione's voice echoed throughout the black emptiness. [They must have put us back under the Anam Cara. Oh my god... I was scared to death...]  
  
[Harry? Ron? Who are they? And where are we?]  
  
[Yeah, I don't know a Harry or a Ron. But don't be scared...]  
  
[What? Harry, Ron, you don't remember? Don't you remember me? Hermione? Harry, your Girlfirend? Your best friend?]  
  
[I'm not Harry, I'm... wait a minute, I don't know who I am...]  
  
[Yeah... that's weird, I don't know either.]  
  
[Oh my god... no no no no no! You don't remember anything? Harry, your parents, or Voldemort, or the twins, Proffesor Dumbledore, our game of spin the bottle... or beating Voldemort...us being wizards, and going to Hogwarts, none of that? You don't remember anything?]  
  
[Wizards? Aren't those, like fairy tales or something?]  
  
[Ron, Harry? Think, try to remember something... anything! Remember when Proffesor Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret? Remember? You said you'd never ever forget... please...]  
  
[Oh, no don't cry... what did you say your name was, uh, Hermione. Don't cry. I'm sorry though... I don't remember anything... I just don't know...]  
  
[Hermione... that's a pretty name.]  
  
[You used to always say that... don't you remember? Come on Ron, Harry, don't you remember anything?]  
  
[No... but where are we?]  
  
[Oh my god... No...}  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore and Minerva stood at the edge of the lake, heavy cloaks wrapped around themselves for warmth.  
  
The Headmaster threw a small, multicolored stone into the water. It shimmered and it's ripples branched out as it fell out of sight, to the bottom.  
  
"Albus, this is rediculous. That was the fourth summoning stone you've thrown in there."  
  
But as soon as the words came out of her mouth, there was a shimmer, and then a bright light. Caeola surfaced, and floated at the surface.  
  
She held a handful of summoning stones.  
  
"I believe theses are yours, Albus." She handed him the stones.   
  
"Yes, thank you, Caeola."  
  
"It's not normal for you to be up this late into the night, Albus. I assume you wish to question me about the mark I placed on one your students."  
  
"Not just any student, Caeola, and you know that. Hermione Granger."  
  
"Yes. It was needed. All three of the children would be deceased now had it not been for the protection mark."  
  
"But my dear, I know just as well as you that usually, your mark of protection is not anywhere near as strong as this one."  
  
The mermaid nodded, her circlet shining even in the dim light of the wizard's wands. " Albus, under the dire circumstances, I found it necessary. The death of those three special children who be a great shock to the balance."  
  
"The only problem is that they are not children anymore..."  
  
"Have you anything else in which you'd like to speak to me, Albus?"  
  
"Will the protection be removed?"  
  
"When I see fit. But according to the stars, it may not be for a while. They bring ill tidings..."  
  
"Do not speak in riddle, Caeola, you know how I loathe that."  
  
"I do not speak in riddles. But just because the Dark Lord has finally been vanquished, it does not mean that the three are safe. They are on the brink of something terrible."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The Princess smiled as she slowly began to sink back into the water.  
  
"Normally I do not meddle with matters of the future, Albus... you know that... consider yourself lucky..."  
  
And she disappeared under the water.  
  
"Hmm... that was interesting."  
  
"Yes well... I usually don't even get that much out of her. The Mer-people like to keep to themselves."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. Shall we go check on "those three special children?"  
  
The elderly man laughed uneasily. "Yes, let's..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall entered to the Hospital wing to sparks and flashes going off everywhere.  
  
"Arabella!" cried Dumbledore. She was standing by the trio. "What happened?"  
  
"It's what I feared! You can't do the Anam Cara, without some sort of bond..."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"They don't remember anything! We have to interrupt the Anam Cara now, or it will kill them."  
  
(A/N No kidding!)  
  
"How do we do it?" asked Minerva. "Everything has to goes bloody wrong!"  
  
"Okay, this is going to be really painful, but we have to do it! Come over here!"  
  
They approached, sparks still flying everywhere.  
  
"We have to pry their hands apart!" She was yelling over the din of the cracks and flashes. "There is no reverse incantation! When you touch them you feel a burning sensation, it will hurt but it's the only way! It won't kill you. Pry their hands apart! They're bound so tightly by magic, they may bleed when you pull, the sparks should stop when they're separted! Once they are, stop the bleeding with a spell!"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"One, two three!"  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
[Don't cry... I'm sure things will turn out alright.]  
  
[No! You don't understand... You were my best friends... and now you don't remember... I can't believe-]  
  
[Hey, do you feel that?]  
  
[Yeah, a kind of burning sensation!]  
  
[Ow.. it's starting to hurt... Hermione, do you know what's happening?]  
  
[No idea, do you? It hurts like hell!]  
  
There was no answer as the pain suddenely intensified.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
The teachers (Well, Arabella isn't technically a teacher... but hey... it works) felt a sudden burning pain as they touched the trio.  
  
"Pull them apart!" yelled Arabella, struggling to separate Ron and Hermione's hands from each other.  
  
Finally there was a loud snap, and Hermione and Harry's hands separated.  
  
"It'll be easier to get the others now!" Arabella yelled over the still loud cracks.  
  
A second later, the sound and flashed stopped, as the spell was broken. The adults pulled back their hands. They were raw and burned, just like those of the trio's.  
  
"Hell... that hurt." Said Minerva, looking at her sore hands. "Where's Poppy?"  
  
"Right here." Said the matron. "I watched the whole thing from the office."  
  
Within a minute she had their hands healed, as well as those of Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
  
"When will they wake up?"  
  
"I'd say Hermione will wake up any minute, but Harry and Ron, I can't say, within forty eight hours. They were hurt very badly, but the Anam Cara helped heal that. Give it time."  
  
"What about the memory loss?" asked Minerva sadly.  
  
"I can't say... it could be permanent."  
  
"That could be a problem..."  
  
"I told you not to say it Arabella." Said Albus. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Anam Cara didn't work... look what happened..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Please review! That was a horrible, bad part, but a review would make my spring break! Thanx.... And if you e-mail me, I'll e-mail you the next part!  
  
~Danie  
P.S. Thanx 4 readin'!  



	27. Chapter 27: For the last Time! I don't k...

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? But the memory came flooding back.  
  
She sat up quickly, and her eyes met with those of Professor Dumbledore, Arabella and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"They don't remember... they don't remember anything..."  
  
She began to cry.  
  
"Hermione, don't cry." Arabella, said. "Someone get one of her friends in here, Ginny, Alicia, someone."  
  
McGonagall left to get someone.  
  
"But they don't remember, they don't remember any of it! Why, it doesn't sense...."  
  
"Calm down Hermione. They're okay, for now."  
  
"No they're not... no they're not...."  
  
"What happened?" McGonagall came back with Ginny, Alicia, Angelina and Katie in tow.  
  
"She's really upset. Can you guys take her for a walk, do something?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Come on Hermione."  
  
"No... No I'm staying here."  
  
"Nope" said Ginny. "Come on. Can we take her into Hogsmede?"  
  
"I guess. If there's any trouble, bring her back."  
  
The three girls nodded and pulled a reluctant Hermione out the door.  
  
"That was good Bella... just send her out the door..."  
  
"Hey, it was all I could think of... and you were the one who gave them permission to go into Hogsmede..."  
  
"Ladies... come on, they'll be fine, we have bigger problems.... Arabella, alert Sirius, get him down here. It's to the library we go, Minerva. Poppy, stay here, alert us immediately if they begin to stir."  
  
They all nodded and parted ways.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Why the library?"  
  
"Because we need to look up ways to replenish memories, after amnesia."  
  
"What about a simple memory restorative charm? Wouldn't that work, Albus?"  
  
"No, I'm sure it's not strong enough. But go get Flitwick, maybe he'll no something... and Severus... I'll meet you in the library."  
  
She nodded and went back the other way, towards the Hogwarts teachers quarters.  
  
Professor Dumbledore entered the library.  
  
"Albus, what bring you to the library?" The librarian, Madam Pince asked, rising up from the chair she had been reading in.  
  
"Amnesia, m'dear."  
  
She looked puzzled.  
  
"I need to research was to restore memory after amnesia."  
  
She nodded and led him down the rows of books. "Is this natural amnesia, or one brought on by a spell, or a spell gone wrong?"  
  
"A spell gone wrong. The Anam Cara. It snapped, and we attempted to replace the bond, but it did not work, due to lack of memory."  
  
"Hmm" said madam Pince. "I can't think of any particular book that could help you with that." She handed him a book on the Anam Cara, one on memory spells and reversals, and one called 'When spells go wrong: how to repair the Damage You've done.' "You could also browse the restricted section."  
  
"Thank you, Madam Pince."  
  
He pulled a couple (well, more then a couple) books of the restricted section shelves, and sat down at a private table in the back room, which was there so teachers could research quietly. Flitwick, Snape and McGonagall were already there.  
  
They poured over volumes and volumes, without luck. Flitwick opened, 'When spells go wrong: how to repair the Damage You've done.' And turned to the index.  
  
"Would you believe it, the Anam Cara is actually in here."  
  
The other teachers looked up are listened as he read.  
  
"When a snap occurs, get all subjects together as soon as possible. Perform the counter curse right away or death will be immediate for all subjects. The airway is disabled and the hearts stops."  
  
"Well that doesn't tell us anything we didn't already know."  
  
"If during the process of the Anam Cara spell working, if there is sparks, flashed and cracks, it means there is friction. A bond is non-existent, or not strong enough for the Anam Cara to work. This may occur with the loss of memory, or subject simply not being attuned enough to each other. If this happens, someone will have to pry their hands apart manually. It burns badly, but if they are not separated, subjects will die. Once they are pried apart, there will bleeding and blistering, but the spell will be over."  
  
"Is that all it says?"  
  
"I think so, but- wait. How to re-establish bond after friction break: If the friction break is caused by loss of memory or amnesia you must:  
  
1. Take Veritas Serum and mix with a memory potion and repair potion.  
  
2. Feed it to subjects, and chant this incantation:  
  
Cuimhne bearna athbheoigh! Cuimhnigh cà tú sí ò agus cà tú tiomma imeacht.  
  
  
(Mind blank revive! Remember where you started from and where you will go.)  
3. Perform and tri healing charm.  
  
If this doesn't work, memory is lost forever."  
  
They all sighed.  
  
"Severus, do you have any veritas serum left? And the other ingredients?"  
  
"Yes. I have them all."  
  
"Okay, go down and brew it. Flitwick, you, Arabella and I will perform the tri healing charm at the end. Let's go see Arabella."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They finally had Hermione calmed down enough to tell them what had happened. She explained to them what had happened, starting from when they had snapped.  
  
"And they don't remember anything... not one thing... not even who they fuckin' are!"  
  
"Hermione, calm down." Said Ginny, as they say on a bench, eating ice cream. (If only wizards had Ben n' Jerrys. That's what I call comfort food.) "You're forgetting something. We're magic. There's got to be a billion ways to restore memory. You know that."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know. But I have this bad feeling, and hanging with Harry, you learn to trust your instincts. I don't think any regular spells will work. There's a reason, too."  
  
Ginny took out her wand, and without the other noticing, placed a cheering charm on Hermione. It might help a little. God knows she needed it. What if her brother and Harry never got their memories back?  
  
"Hermione" said Alicia, laughing. "Don't go all cryptic on us."  
  
"Yeah" said Angelina. "And look who we have on our side."  
  
"Albus Dumbledore" finished Katie. "One of the most powerful wizards of our time."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Okay, I'll try to think positive. Let's go into Zonko's. Lord knows I need a laugh."  
  
Katie spoke up. "Fred said that Zonko's agreed to sell some of their stuff. Stay away from anything labeled "Weasley's Wizard Weezes."  
  
The group laughed and entered the store.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Albus?" said the matron, poking her head into the small room, just as the teachers were about to leave. "There are waking."  
  
"Is Arabella back with Sirius?"  
  
"Yes, there in the hospital wing already."  
  
"Let's go. Severus, brew that potion, we need it now."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
***knock*** ***knock*** ***knock***  
  
Sirius answered the door.  
  
"Hey" he said, pulling Arabella into a kiss. She accepted it for a minute, then pulled away.  
  
"What?" he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Something went wrong."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "What? Harry?"  
  
"The Anam Cara snapped. He- him and Ron don't remember anything Sirius."  
  
"What? Nothing, total amnesia?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Dammit!" he yelled. "What the hell will go wrong next something always does! We're lucky that kid is basically immune to dying, but nothing else ever goes right! Nothing ever goes bloody right!"  
  
He was in a rage. Arabella was slightly frightened, but she understood. He was being protective of Harry. Loved him like a son. But then again, they were all protective of him. Her mother live right down the street from him, so she made sure her mother kept an eye out for him, and when she was over at her mother's, she always took a peek to see how he was doing.   
  
"Sirius, calm down! Albus is looking for a way to fix it. Calm down."  
  
"I can't Arabella, I can't. How can I? I'm supposed to look after him, but everytime-"  
  
"Hey, we'll fix, it. We always do." She laughed. "And besides, if he is immune to dying somehow, it can't get much worse, can it?"  
  
He glared at her. "Last time you said something like that..."  
  
"Sirius, it's not my fault everything I say seems to back fire. Come on, let's go see that godson of yours."  
  
He sighed. "Yes, let's."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
They entered the hospital wing, and found the curtains drawn back, and Harry and Ron slowly waking up. Harry sat up and stared.  
  
"Where am I? And where's that nice girl we were talking to? I think her name was Hermione."  
  
None of the adults knew how to react to this.  
  
"Well Harry" said Dumbledore finally. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hermione, then you. Why do you keep calling me Harry? I don't know a Harry."  
  
Ron finally opened his eyes and sat up. He also stared at the wizard robes and asked where he was.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Well..."  
  
Snape entered the room, carefully carrying a cauldron full of potion.  
  
"It's ready."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Are you two thirsty?"  
  
Ron and Harry thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Snape ladled them out some potion.  
  
"You know how much I really don't want to do this, Albus."  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"I was kidding."  
  
Ron and Harry looked utterly puzzled.  
  
"Flitwick, are we ready?"  
  
"Yes we just need Arabella. She better hurry."  
  
At that moment (What do you know? Guess who comes through the door? I was too lazy to write in dialogue while they waited.) Arabella and Sirius came through the door.  
  
"Are they okay?" Sirius asked immediately, his face edged in worry.  
  
"They will be" said Dumbledore. "Are you ready to do a tri healing spell?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, Severus, give them the potion."  
  
"Potion?" said Harry and Ron in unison.   
  
Dumbledore looked frustrated. "Yes, well, it's just something to make you feel better."  
  
They still looked skeptical.  
  
Arabella pulled out her wand and said,  
  
"Gullibius belivius!"  
  
A convincing spell.  
  
They took the cups from Severus and went to take a drink.  
  
Dumbledore, Flitwick and Arabella placed their wand tips together, and closed their eyes. They said the incantation in unison:  
  
"Combinius medicana manna. Lificus leviosa healthi."  
  
There was a strange beam and it swirled around Harry and Ron as they drank the potion. There was a sound like rushing wind, and then the beam disappeared.  
  
Ron blinked and looked around.  
  
"Why are we in the hospital wing?" he asked." And where's Hermione Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
All the adults let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"So you remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Who you are."  
  
"Yes. Ronald Weasley. At least I hope so."  
  
"And you Harry?" asked Dumbledore, very relieved, almost laughing. "Do you remember who you are?"  
  
"Why do keep calling me Harry? For the last time I don't know anyone named Harry!"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
  
So, now everyone's normal, except Harry. What's new?  
  
Please review. I've decided that this is going to be thirty parts long. (I know I said it would be only twenty, but hey? Anyways, three more parts. But I promise you, it will be interesting to the end!  
  
  
  
~Danie  
water_nymph@swimmail.com OR  
  
da_twins_chica@swimmail.com  
  
Pleez e-mail me!!!!!  
  
Or Review!   
  
  
  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28: We're not jinxed, trouble ju...

"What's going on?" Ron asked, puzzled.   
  
Dumbledore explained it quickly.  
  
"Where's Hermione? I want to see her."  
  
"Ginny, Alicia, Angelina and Katie took her to cheer her up."  
  
"What are we going to do with Harry? I mean, he doesn't remember anything..."  
  
"I don't know Ron."  
  
Suddenly Ginny and Hermione came in to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Oh god, you scared me so much!"  
  
Ginny also gave her brother a hug.  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
We gave him a potion to make him sleep. It- didn't work.... But were going to keep trying."  
  
Hermione's face fell. Ron pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Come on Hermi, where's that positive thinking?"  
  
But he felt a pit in his stomach. He had a feeling Harry, the boy who lived, would son be known as the boy who lived, but can't remember...  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
*****Dream sequence****  
  
"Harry.... Harry...."  
  
"Who are you?" It was black all around.  
  
"Think Harry... you lived because of my death... I made sure of it... don't waste it. Remember who I am, who you are!"  
  
"I can't... I don't know... everyone keeps calling me Harry, but I don't remember..."  
  
"Look at yourself..."  
  
Suddenly, a pool of water appeared at his feet. His face was reflected in it.  
  
"Your scar... he gave you that scar... remember it Harry... The green flash... the high laugh... you know it well..."  
  
"I can't remember!"  
  
"The Dark Lord Harry, took our lives... but you survived, and you have better things ahead of you then this. Remember what my love did..."  
  
"And remember, we're always watching..."  
  
***End Dream Sequence***  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The group was sitting around the fire, talking. The rest of the students, who had long learned that the group liked to be alone, stayed away, and left them to their business.  
  
"So you say he doesn't remember anything?" said Gwen, roasting a marshmallow.  
  
"Not a thing" said Ron sadly.  
  
"Well, you didn't either," said Ginny. "But Dumbledore did some spell, and it worked."  
  
"But it didn't work on Harry" George half asked, half proclaimed.  
  
"Honestly" said Seamus. "The guy has been in so many dangerous situations, but seems to be immune to dying."  
  
"But everything else that can go wrong does." Dean finished for him.  
  
"No kidding" said Angelina. "Why us? Why him?"  
  
"I don't think we need to answer that."  
  
"Yeah sure" said Parvati. "Voldemort had a major grudge on Harry. But old Voldie's dead, right? So how come things keep happening?"  
  
"Maybe they're like, jinxed." Said Lavender.  
  
"We're not jinxed," said Hermione. "Trouble just seems, to uh, follow us..."  
  
"More like stalk you..."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"This is pointless," said Sirius, throwing the book down.  
  
"Were never going to find it," said Minerva, sighing. "For once even you look stumped, Albus."  
  
The Headmaster sighed. "You're right. I've no idea."  
  
"This is bad". Said Arabella. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
  
"Bella, I have a feeling that getting Harry's memory back is almost as impossible as bring James and Lily back from the dead. It just can-"  
  
"Wait!" cried Dumbledore triumphantly. "James and Lily! That's it!"  
  
"Um, Albus" said Minerva. "You know they're dead, right?"  
  
"Of course I do... but in common amnesia, memory comes back, usually after a trigger. Something that represents a strong memory..."  
  
"That just might work!" said Arabella. "But we can't bring back James and Lily... What can we do..."  
  
"I think I know."  
  
They went up to McGonagall's office, and Dumbledore picked up the phone.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
***ring*** ***ring*** ***ring***  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hello Albus... this is unusual, you usual owl."  
  
"Well, yes, but this urgent."  
  
"Oh? What happened?"  
  
"It's Harry, he's lost his memory."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, but I need to ask you something. Three years ago, when you were teaching, and showing Harry to defend himself from the dementors, did Harry tell you what happened before he fainted, as the Dementors grew near?"  
  
Remus shivered. "Yeah... he heard... James and Lily... just before he killed them..."  
  
"Just what I thought. Thanks, Remus."  
  
"What can I do to help?"  
  
"Hope that I'm right..."  
  
They hung up.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Okay, I know what we need." He said after hang up the phone.  
  
"What?" The others asked in unison.  
  
"Dementors."  
  
"How are Dementors going to help?" asked Sirius. "I mean, I'm not sure I want my god son subjected to those. I mean, I should know..."  
  
"Sirius, do you know what Harry hears every time a Dementor draws near?"  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
"He hears the last moments of his parents life. Lily, and James, pleading for their lives. I can think of nothing else that give a memory that could trigger his amnesia to go away. I think it's the only way."  
  
"Fine. Let's do it."  
  
"Arabella, contact Cornelius. Tell him I need a Dementor at the school, and make sure he accompanies it himself."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
"Albus, I still don't think Harry should be subjected to the Dement-"  
  
"Sirius, I wouldn't normally, knowing the effect they have on him. But if Harry is to get through this, it's the only way. Trust me."  
  
"I've never trusted anybody more. Other than James..."  
  
"I know Sirius... but we'll save Harry. I know we will."  
  
Sirius nodded and looked upon Harry's sleeping face. "It's scary, how much he looks like James. Exactly like him... and not just in looks."  
  
"You're good for him, Sirius. He needed someone. You, and Harry and Hermione, you've made all the difference."  
  
"Lord knows the Dursleys didn't do anything good for him..."  
  
"Go get some sleep, Sirius."  
  
The dark-haired man shook his head. "I'm staying here. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left him alone.  
  
Sirius sat in a chair beside Harry's bed. He played with a tendril of his godson's hair.  
  
"Come on Harry. We need you to remember..."  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, that was short. Next part, we'll try out Dumbledore's brilliant idea, and part thirty will be the conclusion. Almost done!  
  
Pleez review...  
  
~Danie  
  
Pleez e-mail me...  
  
Water_nymph@swimmail.com or  
  
Da_twins_chica@swimmail.com  
  
Thanx   



	29. Chapter 29: How Could I Forget?

Reluctance Part 29   
  
Hey ho! The second last part, please enjoy.  
  
Oh man! I'm so tired. I had to be up @ 6:45 today for my first swim practice of the year ( I'm a competitive swimmer) but because of daylight's savings time, to my body it felt like 5:45. What made it worse was for and April fools joke, the coaches showed up a half an hour late. So me and my friend Caite had to coach the little kids? Way to start a day, huh? It's now 9:35... but it feels like 8:35..... I got cheated out of an hour of sleep!!!!!  
  
Okay so to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
And they lived happily ever after, the end.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm Kidding, April Fools.  
  
  
  
Cornelius fudge opened the letter.  
  
Minister of Magic,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore requests that a Dementor be sent to Hogwarts immediately. Will please be so kind as to accompany it to the castle.  
  
This is an urgent matter, please do not delay.  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
  
"Is this some sort of joke? Why does he want a Dementor on the school grounds now? I swear, he's gone batty..."  
  
He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.  
  
"Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." He stepped into the fire.  
  
Albus, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, stepping out into the office and dusting himself off. Dumbledore and Arabella were sitting in the chairs, sipping tea.  
  
"What do you mean, Cornelius?"  
  
"Why do you want a Dementor on the grounds?"  
  
"Cornelius, are you aware of the situation with Harry, of late?"  
  
"What has happened now?"  
  
"He's lost his memory." Said Arabella.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes. And we need Dementors to restore his memory."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ron lost his memory too, but it was restored with the spell. It had no effect on Harry. We've searched and searched, and concluded that Dementors are the only way."  
  
"But why Dementors?"  
  
"In simple amnesia, memory is usually restored by a trigger. Something that strongly reminds that person of their past. The dementors feed on despair and bad memories, brings them back. What's Harry's worst memory?"  
  
"I guess when his parents were killed."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The Minister sighed. "As always, Albus, I give you considerable free reign. You should have had this job, not me... but honestly, there comes a point... fine. I will bring a Dementor. But if it does not work, it's not my fault."  
  
"How soon can you get it here?"  
  
"By eight this evening."  
  
"Good evening Minister."  
  
"You too Albus, Ms. Figg."  
  
He stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
"Honestly, Albus" said Arabella. "He's right. You should have had that job. You would do whole hell of a lot more good than him."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Alas, my dear, he sends me owl after owl asking for advice. I might as well be the Minister. But I just couldn't bear part with the school.... And besides it has its advantages. He often doesn't dare oppose me in some things."  
  
Arabella laughed. "Well, yes I guess it does have some advantages. Thank you for the tea. I'm going to find Sirius, maybe check on Harry."  
  
"Your welcome, my dear. I think you'll find Sirius at Harry's bedside."  
  
She nodded, and with a smile, left the office.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
********"Come on Padfoot, hurry up!"  
  
"Prongs, slow down, we're not going to get caught."  
  
"We just bewitched Snape so that he turns green every time he says the words Slitherin or Proffesor. Of course we're going to get caught!"   
  
"Yeah, but we won't get in too much trouble... Dumbledore knows he deserves it."  
  
James finally slowed down as they approached the portrait hole. They muttered the password and went in.  
  
"What have you too been up to?" Lily asked, slipping her arms around James' waist. "I can tell it's nothing good."  
  
"No! It's brilliant! We bewitched Snape so he turns green for an hour every time he says the words Professor and Slitherin."   
  
Lily couldn't refrain from giggling. "You've done it again." She paused. "Where's Remus?"  
  
"Hospital wing. I swear, being a werewolf comes with some major downfalls."  
  
"No kidding." Said Lily. "How long until the next full moon?"  
  
"Three days." Said James, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I know I can't stop you, but be careful..."  
  
"Lil" said Sirius, "Relax..."  
  
"Yeah we'll be fine." James said, giving her a kiss.  
  
"We always are!" Sirius laughed as Peter came up to meet them. *******  
  
Sirius snapped out of the memory there. Peter would ruin it... he seemed to ruin everything else. He looked back down at Harry. He slept on peacefully, oblivious to Sirius wandering mind, or anything else for that matter.  
  
Someone slipped their arms around his shoulders. Arabella.  
  
"Hey" she said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Come take a walk?"  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
They left the hospital wings and went out on to the grounds.  
  
"Let's walk around the lake."  
  
"You know," said Sirius. "I was thinking. Remember that time James and I bewitched Snape so that he flashed green every time he said certain words?"  
  
"Yeah" said Arabella, giggling.  
  
"Well, I was thinking back to then, and what happened after, and then Peter came in and it totally ruined it." He sighed. "I hate it. I don't want to remember him... he did this, all of this..."  
  
"Sirius, you will never not remember. Peter is a part of your past, he was one of your best friends... no matter how much you hate him now, for what he did, you didn't hate him then. You could have never known. Just remember him as a friend, like he was back then."  
  
"How Arabella, how? He sent me to Azkaban for twelve years. He's dead now, but it doesn't matter. He'll always be there. A mistake, something I couldn't prevent..."  
  
"Forgive him. Though in reality, you may never be able to do something, try to make yourself believe. Or just remember, he's dead now, it doesn't matter."  
  
He paused, then said "Thank you. Seriously Arabella I-"  
  
"A long time ago, I didn't think you could be serious."  
  
"Did I surprise you?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"But Bella, I, all that time, while I was in Azkaban, all I could think of was, what does she think of me now? Does she hate me, is she disappointed, did she ever cry... I hated letting you down... if I made you cry... I didn't know... I didn't know anything, except that I didn't kill James and Lily, that it was Peter..."  
  
She pulled him into a hug. "At first, I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I knew there was no way you could've killed James and Lily. But then, they sent you to Azkaban, without a trial. I didn't know what to think.... But even Dumbledore thought you did it. He didn't want to believe, but he had to. I went to the Ministry and pleaded for them to at least give you a trial...I even went to see Albus... Eventually, I had to believe it, I didn't know what to think.... I never did believe it... I knew you could never do what Peter did, Sirius. And I was right, Sirius. I was right. You couldn't harm James. And I knew... you couldn't hurt me- deliberately. I trusted you... I still do."  
  
They walked on in silence for a few minutes, hands clasped tightly. Arabella added, tears welling up in hers eyes,  
  
"I trust you, but don't ever do anything like that to me again."  
  
"I promise..." he said, pulling her into a long kiss.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron were wandering around outside. Now, at least, they had hope. Dumbledore had an idea.  
  
The two were reminiscing.  
  
"Remember when Harry and Krum pulled us out of the lake, in the second task? And he actually took it seriously..."  
  
"I'm sorry... nothing, of all my memories at Hogwarts, can beat the time that Moody turned Malfoy into a Ferret."  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione. "What ever happened to Malfoy?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know... I think they're still trying to fix him..."  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione, giggling, look!"  
  
She pointed out towards the lake, Sirius and Arabella we're standing there, apparently deep in conversation. Arabella wiped her eyes, and then Sirius pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"That is no friendly kiss... Harry maybe right... he might be moving in with both of them."  
  
Hermione laughed... "Oh if only Harry were here to see this."  
  
"People watching?" Came a voice behind them.  
  
They spun, and there stood Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, Professor, well, uh, we were just taking a walk."  
  
"It's quite alright, Miss Granger. I just came to tell you the Dementors here, I thought you would like to be present."  
  
Their faces lit up. "Yes, we do! But, what about them?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, bemusedly. "I think we should interrupt them... I think they need some air."  
  
Hermione laughed out loud. The trio walked towards them.  
  
"Sirius" said Hermione in a mocking tone. "Don't you think you need some air?"  
  
Sirius and Arabella pulled apart and looked at who had interrupted them. They stared for a moment, then all of them began to laugh.  
  
"We are going to try now. I thought you guys would like to be there" Dumbledore said once they had all recovered.  
  
They all walked back up to the castle together, and headed to the hospital wing.  
  
Once they were all assembled, Dumbledore, Sirius, Arabella, Ron and Hermione, Cornelius entered.  
  
"The Dementor is downstairs." He shivered.  
  
"Bring him up." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But are sure it's wise to have all these people expose-"  
  
"We are armed with Chocolate" he said. "Let's get it over with!"   
  
He nodded and left.  
  
Arabella laughed in the uneasy silence.  
  
"Dumbledore, he does everything you say. It's actually quite pathetic."  
  
"No, he just knows I'm right. Wake Harry, please."  
  
Arabella woke him with her wand.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, waking.  
  
"Come here." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry stood up, and tottered for a moment, until he regained balance. He then walked over to the small group.  
  
They all felt a chill as the Dementor entered.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked, but stopped. His eyes widened with fear, and he held his head in his hands.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"   
  
"Stand aside you silly girl... stand aside, now..."  
  
"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead- Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..."  
  
Harry heard the voice inside his head, and felt the chill, it was soaking through to the bone. Who was screaming? One of the people who was standing around him?  
  
Then it clicked. His mother was screaming. There was a Dementor. He searched in his pockets for his wand. He found it tucked into his shirt. He pulled it out and yelled,  
  
"Expecto Patronum!"  
  
A white stag burst out of the wand and charged at the Dementor, pinning it against the wall. I stood there for a moment, then disappeared in a wisp of smoke.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said, jumping forward and gathering his godson in his arms. "It worked. Oh my god, it worked. You remember!"  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked as Sirius let him go.  
  
"The Anam Cara snapped." Said Hermione. "You and Ron both lost your memory. Oh god Harry- you scared me..."  
  
She ran over to him, and threw her arms around him, burrowing her face in his neck so no one else would see her tears.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hands and brought her eyes up to meet his. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I love you so much." She said, whispering so no one else heard.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
  
Okay, so that was the second last part. Kind of mushy at the end, but hey, well al luv fluff!  
  
I will tie up some loose end in the next part, and that will be the last part. Oh... how sad... but I promise I won't get sentimental 'til the next part.   
  
If any of you are tired of the constant monotone, boring typical fics, I have something for you.  
  
Snitch! By Al  
  
It's a very different story, and well written, but it is rated R, and deals with Homosexuality (Slash). It's very good, for those who aren't queasy, or uncomfortable about sexually innuendo, it's very funny. I recommend it!  
  
~Danie  
  
Please review! Or e-mail me!  



	30. Chapter 30: Life is good. It will never ...

Wow. The last part. *tears come to water_nymph's eyes* I feel like I'm letting go of a baby. Actually, this story has been a lot of fun. Thanks to all that took the time to read this piece, of well, somewhat junkie Fanficiton, and cases of cookies to the ones that reviewed. Thanks! There will be tribute to y'all at the end!  
  
If you find any plot holes, feel free to tell me, (No one's perfect, ESPECIALLY not me...) anyways, or you could write a sequel yourself. All you have to do is ask.  
  
IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL, THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE ME AN IDEA. E-MAIL ME!  
  
I know this has been long, and you've all been waiting for it.....  
  
Drum roll pleez.....  
  
Duh Duh Duh Da!  
  
(Get on wit it, Danie!)  
  
Reluctance Part 30! (Yeah, everybody clap 4 me!)  
  
(Just so you're not lost, this starts off right where the last part took off.... Harry and Hermione kissing... you know, all the mushy stuff....)  
  
"Quit with the mushy stuff." Said Ron, as everyone laughed. Harry and Herm pulled away from each other. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"What the heck."  
  
They gave each other a "guy" hug.  
  
Suddenly (I know I usually use that word when bad things happen, but hey, nothing really bad can go wrong... I promise this is the last part!) The room became a little brighter. They all looked up to see Princess Caeola walking in the door.  
  
She wore a shimmering gown, seemed to be made of water (No, it's not see through... silver, for all you pervs out there!), flowed all the way down to the floor, past her toes. Her circlet shone, sitting daintily (I luv that word) upon her head. She wore shells, and gems as jewelry, and she seemed to be emitting a light of her own.  
  
"Princess Caeola. It is rare indeed to see you on land."  
  
She walked forward and smiled. "I found it necessary to deliver this message myself, Albus. And it is so long since I have walked the earth." She smiled again, and turned to Harry and Ron. "It is nice to finally meet you both." She bowed. "Princess Caeola, of the mer people." She then turned to Hermione. "Hello, my dear."  
  
Hermione smiled, and felt her mark glowing.  
  
Caeola spotted Sirius, and began to laugh, in a dignified way. (She is royalty, after all.)  
  
"Sirius Black. You were the one who came swimming down to our world one day, and got stuck in the seaweed. As I recall, some of my people had to rescue you."  
  
Sirius blushed. "James dared me." He shrugged. "I just didn't expect to get caught in the seaweed."  
  
"Will the mark be removed?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It was you who gave me the mark!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yes," said Dumbledore. "In the excitement, I never really got a chance to tell you."  
  
"The mark will be removed." Caeola said. "The danger is now passed. You have come through it all extraordinarily well."  
  
"So you were the reason I jumped out of that window and didn't get hurt?"  
  
"I placed my sign upon you, my protection. But it must be removed now, you have no more use for it."  
  
"Does that mean next year's actually going to be quiet?" Harry asked.  
  
The princess smiled.  
  
The trio all sighed. So did the adults.  
  
Caeola placed her hand upon Hermione's forehead. The mark glowed brightly, and everyone shielded their eyes from the light.  
  
"Tyraie miyai qai."  
  
The mark flashed, and then slowly faded from her forehead.  
  
"I have no other business here. I will return to my kingdom."  
  
She went towards the door, her gown dragging behind her.  
  
"Wait," Hermione said.  
  
The Princess turned around.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
The trio walked back into the common room, greeted by a sea of their friends' faces.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
They all stood up and hugged, glad to see their friends, all intact. They finally all sat down.  
  
"Next year is going to be a quiet year...." Hermione said, leaning into Harry.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Hermione, think who you're dealing with... Harry Potter. Things will never be quiet."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"Hey, you guys," said Angelina, face lit up. "We never got to finish our little sleep over. We were so rudely interrupted-"  
  
"By Voldemort." Neville finished for her, laughing.  
  
"Neville, you've graduated to saying his real name!" Fred said. "I'm surprised..."  
  
"Shouldn't he get an award for that?"  
  
"No, but seriously, you guys. We should asked Dumbledore if we can use that room again, so we can finish what we started."  
  
"Fine, it's a date." Parvati said.  
  
"And he wouldn't dare say no to the ones who defeated Voldemort." Lee said in mock superiority.  
  
"Don't let the fame get to your head, Lee." Harry said. "You'll end up like Gilderoy Lockhart."  
  
"Ooooh, burn...."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Please Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Yeah, we never got to finish it because we had to go kill Voldemort and-"  
  
"You say that like it's a casual thing." Dumbledore laughed. "Fine. You can do it. But not until Next Friday, when the monu-" He stopped himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Now go."  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
The trio entered the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh, yes." Dumbledore looked up.  
  
"McGonagall said you wanted to talk to us." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, I do. You three have to make a decision."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The Anam Cara. You must decided if you want to be put under it again, or not."  
  
The trio looked at each other, then laughed.  
  
"You know, Proffesor Dumbledore, I, uh think we can read each other's mind pretty well already."  
  
"Yeah, and besides, we've had bad enough experiences with it all ready."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, I thought that much. Very well, but if you change your mind, tell me."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
"We don't need no spell to know what each other are thinking." Said Hermione, as they walked out, arms around each other's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah. And we don't need Divination either."  
  
"Good thing, I nearly failed it."   
The school year was coming to and end. Since they had been exempted from exams (They already passed Defense Against The Dark Arts with flying colors!) they sent the afternoons outside in the sun, while other students were frantically studying.  
  
It seemed to take forever for Friday to come. The girls were giggling, planning in advance what would happen that night.  
  
Finally, Friday came around. The group went down to dinner, excited. They sat down together at the end of the table.  
  
"I wonder what the surprise is?" Katie said.  
  
"Hey you guys, Fudge is here." Ron said, pointing up to the teacher's table, where the Minister of Magic was sitting.  
  
"What he doing here?"  
  
"Probably part of the surprise." Hermione said.  
  
When all the students were in the hall, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Due to it being such a nice day" he started. The sun was still high and shining down from the bewitched ceiling. "We have decided to dine outside."  
  
The students whispered excitedly. They had never done this before.  
  
All the teachers waved their wands at once, and suddenly all the students found themselves outside, along with all the tables and chairs. They were sitting, for some weird reason, on the lawn, just outside of the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"Dig in!" Dumbledore said, as the plates filled with food.  
  
They all ate ravenously.  
  
"That was nice," Hermione said, after she had finished eating. "We should eat outside more often."  
  
"Yeah" said Harry, between bites of Chocolate Cheesecake (mmmm... I could really go for some right now... but I gave up chocolate for lent [the forty days before Easter. I'm Catholic])  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Now that you are all fed, we will unveil the reason we are eating outside tonight. Cornelius?"  
  
The Minister stood up. He looked towards Harry and Co. and then began to speak.  
  
"As you know, sixteen of your peers defeated Voldemort. Older and more experienced wizards have failed to do so for years. An enormous accomplishment. We wish to commemorate their great accomplishment."  
  
He pulled out is wand, and pointed it to the left of the Hogwarts gate. He muttered a spell, and the students gasped.  
  
A monument appeared.  
  
"Oh my god" said Hermione. "Look at that!"  
  
In the center, slightly higher than the others, were statues of Hermione, Harry and Ron, arms around each other's shoulders. To their left, replicas of Fred, George and Lee stood, below them, arms around each other's shoulders as well. Beside them, were Angelina, Alicia, and Katie. To the right of the statue of the trio, was Seamus, Dean and Neville, also standing together, and to the right of them, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny and Gwen. Underneath Hermione, Harry and Ron was a huge plaque that read,  
  
POWER OF THE TRIUMPHANT  
  
The sixteen that defeated Voldemort  
The Wizarding World Will Forever Be in Debt  
  
Gweneth Malucci  
Lavender Brown  
Parvati Patil  
Neville Longbottom  
Dean Thomas  
Seamus Finnigan  
Katie Bell  
Alicia Spinet  
Angelina Johnson  
Lee Jordan  
Ginny Weasley  
George Weasley  
Fredrick Weasley  
  
Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger  
Harry Potter  
  
Thank You  
  
Their names were also under the statue of each of them, but only their first names. Fred, Ron and Gwen were written, instead of their real names.  
  
The whole monument was done in white marble.  
  
"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!" cried Ginny, tears threatening to fall.  
  
"Whoa... said Fred. "It looks just like us!"  
  
Their amazement was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"We also have another addition to our rose garden" he said grimly.   
"Unfor-" He stopped himself. It was not unfortunate the news he was about to give. "We were not able to return Draco Malfoy to his original state, and his mother does not want him in her garden, so he will grace the Hogwarts ground."  
  
The whole school erupted in laughter.  
  
"Ooooops!" Hermione said, unable to feel sorry for him anymore. "He deserved it."  
  
"You can say that again" Neville said.  
  
"You may all return to your common rooms."  
  
With a flick of his wand, the tables and chairs disappeared, and the people who were still sitting, fell to the ground.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to them.  
  
"You know" Hermione said as he approached. "At first I felt sorry for Malfoy, but..."  
  
"M'dear, if we could turn him back, he'd just go straight to Azkaban. He tried to kill Harry. And I'm not too happy about him being put in the garden, but what else can I do?"  
  
"Throw it to the bottom of the lake?" Dean suggested with a shrug.  
  
"Naw, I think the mer-people would be quite angry."  
  
They all laughed as Cornelius Fudge walked over.  
  
"I trust you like it?" He asked, beaming.  
  
"Thank you! It's great."  
  
"Yeah, looks just like us."  
  
"Well" said the Minister. "A similar monument will be erected in Hogsmede, yet not so big."  
  
"Wow," said Ginny.  
  
"Yes, well, I have to be going." Said the Minister. "Good evening."  
  
"Bye."  
  
He walked off.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore. "I expect you want to start your little party?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Pack you stuff, and come up to my office in an hour" he said, leaving them.  
  
Fred and George winked at Harry. "We'll meet you guys in there. We have some business..."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
They all separated in to their dorms, once in the castle.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Where were Fred and George going?" Dean asked. "I saw them wink at you, Harry."  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
They were throwing stuff into bags.  
  
"I gotta go see Dumbledore guys," Harry said. "See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Parvati, Hermione and Lavender giggled as they entered the dorm.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Lavender said laughing.  
  
Immediately the three girls went to the bathroom, pulling out their make-up cases.  
  
They were putting on their make-up.  
  
"Eek!" Lavender cried.  
  
"What?" Herm and Parvati said at the same time.  
  
"A zit." Pouted Lavender.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Here, I have some bubotuber serum left from what Madam Pomfrey gave me last week. It works in minutes."  
  
"Great." She said, catching the bottle Hermione threw her.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Finally we get to finish our slumber party," Angelina said, flopping down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what Fred and George are planning?"  
  
"I know... it must be something fun... I saw the look on their faces."  
  
"I don't know how they get away with it all..."  
  
"It's not that they look innocent."  
  
"Naw... they just make the teachers laugh, so they can get mad... and they have a way of worming out of things."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
***knock*** ***knock*** ***knock***  
  
"Come in" Dumbledore called.  
  
Harry entered the office.  
  
"Hello Harry. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, I have a question. Remember how I said I was having those nightmares? And you said you didn't know why I was having them?"  
  
"Oh yes. Well I've been thinking, and I know why you've been having those particular dreams."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Congratulations, Harry Potter you have graduated to normal nightmares."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They were normal. Not Voldemort. They were based on your fears. You were scared of getting killed, or betraying your friends. And you said the eyes were familiar?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't think whose eye they were at the time, but I figured it out."  
  
"Whose eyes?" The Headmaster asked Curiously.  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Mmmm. Well, I guess you were scared someone you really trust would betray you. You have nothing to worry about Harry, they were normal dreams."  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of Relief. "Then, it looks like next year really will be a quiet year."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "It certainly seems that way..."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"No problem Harry. Now I believe you have to get ready?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"And whatever Fred and George are planning, make sure it doesn't disrrupt the rest of the school . Unlike you guys, they do have exams coming up..."  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "They really are that obvious aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"Bye."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"I swear, my brothers are up to something" Ginny said, pulling stuff out of the drawers and stuffing them into a bag.  
  
"No kidding. Harry's in on it too. I'd just like to know what it is."  
  
Gwen pulled on some Shank denim overalls and a Song Shirt. (My fav brands! All you Canadians know what I'm talkin 'bout, I hope.) She was always complaining she couldn't get her favorite clothes since she had moved from Vancouver, Canada (Yeah for the Vancouverians!)  
  
"It has to be something fun... knowing my brothers."  
  
"Yeah, it's almost time we get going." Said Ginny, checking her watch.  
  
"Shit! I haven't even touched up my make-up yet!"  
  
"Hurry up..." said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "How many times do you have to fix it a day?"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Harry went back into the dorm.  
  
"Harry, hurry up, we gotta go!"  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Do I have time for a shower?"  
  
"If you can do it in ten minutes."  
  
"Yeah." He went to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. Suddenly a sharp pain went up through his forehead, but then he laughed. It wasn't magic, he just hit his head on the shower head! (Hee hee hee, had you worried for a second there.)  
  
He finally came out of the bathroom, coiffed and beautiful.  
  
"Are you ready already?" Dean asked. "Let's go!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore let them in the room.  
  
"Just, uh, be good."  
  
"Don't worry, we will" said the twins in unison, smiling.  
  
"Sure..." He said locking them in.  
  
Hermione draped her arms around Harry. "Mmm, you smell good."   
  
"Thank you, you do too." He gave her a kiss. "Like vanilla."  
  
"Mmmm, that sounds good" said Lavender. "Anyone up for ice cream?"  
  
She conjured herself a huge vanilla and caramel sunday."  
  
"Oh, yum."  
  
They all kept themselves busy, talking and eating ice cream, while Harry, Fred and George whispered in the corner.  
  
"Are you guys still going to do this?" Harry asked skeptical.  
  
"Yeah, come on Harry, it's going to be hilarious. I trust you'll still be our announcer?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you guys wanna set up now?"  
  
Might as well" Fred said, a mischievious look on his face.  
  
  
Harry walked over. "Okay you guys, you all have to close your eyes."  
  
They did as they were told.  
  
Fred, George, and Harry took out their wands.  
  
When the others open their eyes, there was a small stage in the far corner.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Angelina asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Fred and George went back behind the curtain. Harry conjured himself up a black suit.  
  
"Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked, errupting in laughter.  
  
"What? You don't like the suit? I think it makes me look very sexy..."  
  
"Don't push it Harry Potter."  
  
Suddenely, a microphone appeared in his hand.  
  
"Welcome, ladies in gentleman, to something that was completely not my idea and for the enjoyment of the ladies and perfect black-mailing ammo for the guys."  
  
"Okay..." said Katie.  
  
"May I present to you, Fred!"  
  
Fred walked out on the stage, strutting his stuff. He had used magic to 'accentuate' his muscles.  
  
"Oh my god..." said Katie, errupting in giggles.  
  
Sudenely, a bunch of flashes and snaps went off. Honeydukes candy went flying out into 'the crowd'. Bottles of butterbeer were floating in the air, and were going off like fountains. Then music began to play.  
  
***I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my hat, too sexy baby...***  
  
"Oh my god." Ron said. "No way."   
  
Fred was in the process of pulling off his shirt. He threw it and Gwen caught it, giggling.  
  
He kicked off his shoes as the music continued playing.  
  
"And now" announced Harry. "I give you George!"  
  
Everyone laughed again as George came out, muscles bigger than Fred's.  
  
He pulled off his shirt and threw it, and it landed in Hermione' arms.  
  
They continued to laugh at the twins' antics. George did the catwalk, and pulled off his pants.  
  
"They're not going for the Full Monty, are they?" Ron said, between laughs.  
  
"God, that is one thing I don't want to see." Dean said.  
  
The twins were both down to their underwear now. Even Harry, who had been in on the joke, was in stitches laughing.  
  
They were now dancing around the stage.  
  
Fred pulled out his wand, and pointed it at George, whowas in the process of showing his impressive "muscles". The 'muscles' deflated.  
  
Everyone laughed harder.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!"  
  
The twins bowed as the music finished playing.  
  
The girls all clapped. "Encore! Encore!"  
  
"I don't think so" Fred said, deflating his muscles and putting on some clothes.  
  
"Harry's turn!" Someone yelled.  
  
"I don't think so!" Hermione said. "Harry Potter is mine."  
  
"You're getting very possesive Miss Granger." Harry laughed.  
  
Parvati made as sound like a whip. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger buddy."  
  
"And that's just the way I like it." he said.  
  
"That's how all woman are." We tie our men around our fingers." Said Katie.  
  
"And hold 'em tight!" Laughed Ginny, sitting in Seamus' lap.  
  
Harry stood up and pulled out his wizard camera. "Picture!"  
  
Everyone gathered around. Harry used magic to keep the camera in the air, high enough. He walked over and practically jumped into Hermione's arms.  
  
"Everyone give a big kiss!"  
  
They all kissed they guy/girl as the camera click.  
  
"Wait you guys!" Lee yelled.  
  
Suddenely, him and the twins were spraying ice cream all over everyone.  
  
"Food Fight!"  
  
Harry laughed as he conjured up some chocolate cake.  
  
Life was good. It may never be quiet, but it was good.  
  
Yeah! The end!  
  
Here's my tribute to the reviewers!  
  
Sev- of course you're not the only one who luvs mushyness! And DUH! H/H all the way!  
  
Demon_child- Thanks Interesting and musy, I guess you could desdribe it like that...  
  
Barbara Fett- Sorry 'bout the swearing, but it was realistic. Think about the age, of course teens swear. (Lee even swears in the books! And Ron calls snape bad names)  
  
J J- Thank for all the e-mails!  
  
Hazel Oculare- Thanx for being honest.  
  
Radamoz- thank you! Do you really think it was that good?  
  
Crazy Poet- Thanks, what else can I say?  
  
Harry/hermione 4ever- Thanks for taking time to review, no matter how short!  
  
Lumos- Thank ya Dahling Thank ya  
  
Mina- Don't worry! Hermione is not going dumb blonde  
  
Von of Chaos- Thanks,I appreciate the reviews!~  
  
Rose Black- Yeah, I guess it was mushy...  
  
Anya- I'm amazed you had enough patience to read 21 part at once! Thanks!  
  
me.- I'm glad u like! H/H!  
  
stark-raving-loony- yeah! I'm on someone's Author Alert  
  
Lady Callie- I'm glad u like the corny jokes.  
  
HGW- Wow! You read 23 chapters at a time! Thanks!  
  
Renee- You had more! I hope it's enough to keep you out of the loony bin!  
  
Emily- Thanks for pretending to be sick so you could come home to read! Well, thanks!  
  
Kate potter- Thanx!~!!  
  
Berkeley Halperin- Thank you!  
  
Briana Lupin- The last chapter, I made long for you!  
  
Nice! Thank you for so many reviews! Harry remembered! -ONE- (You laways do it, I had to!)   
  
And thanx to all those people who reviewed before I chaptered this (I didn't understand how to Import!) Oh well, thanks any way.  
  
Pleez, review. The least you could do is review that last chapter!  
  
Pleez  
  
Thanks again for reading!  
  
~Danie  
  
P.S. This part is thirteen pages long.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
